Fairies of the Caribbean
by blevins305
Summary: Join Pirate Captain Natsu Dragneel and his crew has the sail around the Seas of Fiore looking for treasure and adventure, while meeting new friends and enemies along the way
1. Univited Guests

Chapter One: Uninvited Guests

It was a normal day in one of the Safe houses of the Phantom Lord pirates, They had just came back from a successful raid first one since there best member Black Steal Gajeel Was killed in battle against Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Pirates, The Safe house sat on a small Plato of rock that was barley big enough for the building. Inside the members of Phantom Lord celebrated there victory with there treasure safely in the underground vault, the members were care-free waiting for there Captains orders and drinking to there success. Three Members of Phantom lord were heading to the door

"Hey did you see the new member?" said one of the men

"Yeah she's a cutie" responded one of the others

"You got that right she'll look good in my bed that's for sure" he said with evil glint in his eye"

"Dream on she'll never go for a Vulcan like you" The third man spat out

"Yeah and what makes you better"

"My irresistible Charm" he quickly responded to his mate with a cocky smile on his face "yeah right, let's just go into town see if there anything to do on this sad little island"

The three members walked towards the door, but as soon as they were about to open it they were thrown backwards in a explosion of fire and debris, the rest of Phantom Lord got up to see what was the source of the explosion was and as the smoke cleared there stood a young slightly muscular man with pink hair, he wore a black vest with torn black pants and a white scarf around his neck it was none other then Natsu Dragneel Captain of the Ship Fairy Law one of the Ships in the Fairy tail Armada, along with him on his right was his first mate Grey Fullbuster a young man with black hair and around the same height and build as Natsu and wore a black shirt with white pants and a long white overcoat and on the other side of Natsu was his advisor and the crews weapon master Erza Scarlet a beautiful Red Headed women dressed in light armor and a skirt. Natsu just smirked as members of Phantom Lord charged the young pirates. Natsu made a funnel around his mouth with his hands preparing for his attack

"Fire Dragon Roar" Natsu Yelled as huge amounts of fire shot out of his mouth taking many of the charging pirates out.

"Ice Make Lance" Grey used his Ice powers to shoot spear shaped Ice at his enemies. "Reequip Heavens Wheel" Erza Yelled and proceeded to throw fifty swords at the remaining first wave of the Phantom Lord Pirates. Although Natsu, Grey, and Erza were the most powerful of Natsu's Crew Phantom Lord out numbered them 100 to 1 even with Natsu entire Crew Phantom Lord was much larger with only three members of Fairy Tail the odds were stacked greatly against them. Captain Jose of Phantom Lord hearing the fighting walked out on the balcony that allowed him to look over his crew; this caused a momentary pause in the fighting as Jose spoke.

"If it isn't Fairy Tail" he said with a sly grin "What brings you here"

"Treasure" Natsu said with a smile

"Treasure?" Jose answered "now that can't be the only reason you came to see me is it"

Natsu Face got darker and more serious when he responded with a single phrase

"And Revenge". Phantom successfully raided Fairy Tail only three weeks before

"Very Well" Jose Said "kill them"

And with that the fight was back on as the Phantom lord pirates once again started to charge Natsu and his team, but this time nether Natsu, Grey or Erza made a move, instead they stood and watched as the enemy drew closer suddenly some of phantom lord was lifted up in purple flames

"Purple Net" Shouted Macao a member of Natsu's crew that just burst through a Window accompanied by Wakaba and Mirajane more of Natsu's Pirates,

"Smoke Blast" Wakaba shouted sending fist shaped magic smoke at there enemies stuck in Macao's first attack.

Suddenly more Fairy Tail Pirates Came from the other side "Tornado Shot" Shouted Fairy Tail's gunman Alzac as he came through the window backed up by his girl Bisca and the sky dragon slayer Wendy.

Meanwhile Elfman a large muscle bound man was being lead down a secret passage by Fairy Tail's newest member followed by Levy, Jet, Droy and three exceeds.

"Sure they got enough people up there" there newest member said

"Yeah none of Macao's plans have ever failed before" Levy responded

"Plus There real men" Added Elfman.

"Here's the vault" said the newest member who still kept his face hidden from the others.

"Ok then Take over Black Bull" Elfman said as he changed his right arm into a monsters. Just then some of phantoms members appeared behind them and attacked hitting Jet and Droy pretty bad knocking them unconscious

"Get Jet and Droy out of here" Levy commanded to the blue and white exceeds.

"Aye" the blue exceed Happy responded as they grabbed jet and Droy and Flew out of toward the ship, the other exceed Panther Lilly had already turned into his bigger stronger battle form

"Script Magic Fire" Levy Screamed and out thin air fire shot toward the enemy taking knocking one of them down and causing the others to become unbalanced, which made even easier for Elfman and Lilly to take them out.

Above the secret passage way Natsu and his team where fighting a tough fight Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wakaba, and Mirajane where holding the main line While backed up with long range fire from Alzac and Bisca, and a wounded Macao with barely enough strength to stand after he jumped in the way of an attack meant for Mirajane was getting healed by Wendy.

"Were getting killed here" Grey said to Natsu

"Hold on just a little longer" Natsu ordered his crew. Just then happy flew behind Natsu telling him they got the treasure

"ok, Retreat" Natsu shouted fairy tail moved toward the door, when suddenly huge amounts of water poured in knocking Wendy and Macao away from the door, and knocking Macao out cold.

"Meet my newest crew member Juvia Loxer the Rain Women" Jose Yelled in a fiendish tone she is very effective around water which makes her an excellent pirate.

"You will all perish under my powerful waves" Juvia Proclaimed in a monotone voice just then Jose Leaped in to action Firing a shot at Erza and Natsu. Erza Reequipped into her adamantium amour and blocked the attack easily, Natsu then Jumped over Erza Giving Jose A blast of Fire, which Jose Seemed largely Unaffected by, meanwhile the others struggled to deal with the rising water coming in controlled by Juvia.

"Ice Make Floor" Grey Shouted as he attempted to freeze all the water coming in just then Natsu noticed His newest crew member hanging from the rafters waiting to make his move.

"You're not the only one with a new member" Natsu Yelled giving a signal to the new Member. Then the new member jumped of the rafters striking Jose from behind and joined Natsu and Erza. Jose Struck back immediately hitting the mysterious new member in the head destroying his hood and mask. Jose and the other members of phantom Lord that where still standing stood in disbelief staring at the unmasked ally of Fairy Tail

"It can't be" Jose said shocked

"Geehee"

"Gajeel You traitor what is the meaning of this" Jose angrily barked His only response was a combo of Fire Dragon Roar and Iron Dragon Roar hitting him and hitting him hard. Even with Jose's power he couldn't block a combo attack from two dragon slayers, Jose hit the opposite wall a little and became a little disoriented Natsu used this opportunity to attack Juvia's water which created a huge cloud of steam

"Time to leave" Erza commanded the others and by the time the steam cleared Fairy Tail Had escaped back to there ship, and Phantom was left alone with many injured members, a few dead, a destroyed Base and no treasure.


	2. Emergency stop in Hargeon

Chapter 2: Emergency Stop in Hargeon

Fairy Tail had won a victory against Phantom Lord but three of there members were badly hurt.

"We got to find a Doctor fast Jet and Droy are pretty banged up and Macao is in pretty bad shape too, although he won't admit it" Levy told the rest of the crew.

"They will be fine" Wakaba reassured everyone "Wendy is a great healer"

Just then Wendy Emerged from the infirmary into the commons area a sad look on her face she was accompanied with her exceed Chala.

"How are they" Erza asked

Wendy started tearing up

"I'm sorry I've done everything I could"

This made the Crew Fear the worst until Chala spoke up

"Really Wendy get a hold of yourself you did fine" The White Exceed Scolded the young girl, before telling the crew of the three's condition

"They are pretty banged up Wendy was able to heal any major problems but they should get a fully trained doctor to patch them up"

"I'm sorry I couldn't completely heal them Wendy" Added, Natsu put his hand on Wendy's shoulder and spoke

"You did good Wendy" then he turned to his Navigator

"Alzac what's the closest town to here" Alzac looked at his maps before he finally decided

"Hargeon Captain"

"Then set a course for Hargeon" Erza ordered and with that the crew sprang to life, this made Natsu feel kind of bad it was no secret that Erza acted like the captain sometimes due to her commanding nature, that Natsu could deal with, but Natsu always felt uneasy when his crew treated her like the captain it made him feel like they didn't respect him as captain, but Natsu shook off those feelings like he always did and took his place next to the helm as they set sail.

Meanwhile in the Infirmary Jet and Droy where still Unconscious but Macao laid awake in his bed with his son Romeo looking over him

"You sure your ok dad" Romeo asked concern

"I'm fine" Macao immediately said with a large amount of pain in his voice.

"No your not" The white Exceed committed re-entering the room with Wendy and Levy, "what do you know cat" Macao Scoffed which was met by a glare from Charla.

"Macao stop being so stubborn you should get some rest" Levy told him from her position next to her best friends Jet and Droy. Macao looked at her with her friends and spoke

"I'm more worried about them, this is the second time theyve been hurt badly by Phantom Lord",

"Hey Dad how come you don't let me go on any raids" Romeo interrupted as he complained to his father.

Macao answered his question simply by telling him he was to young, however Romeo didn't accept this answer complaining that he and Wendy where the same age and she went on missions all the time. There Conversation was interrupted as Gajeel shouted "Land Ho" from the crows nest.

It was a bright sunny day in Hargeon the dock master was sitting in a chair watching the water when a ship docked, the dock master was about to ask what there business at his docks was but before he could a large muscle bound man holding a obviously injured man that was complaining that he could walk exited the vessel he was followed by To other men both with injured men in there arms and both with black hair, the dock master walked over to them when two kids, a white cat, a black cat and a Scarlet haired women approached him demanding to know where a doctor was. he told them and they took off the last thing he heard from them was the one with piercing complaining that he had to carry the fat one to the little black cat. A little Confused the dock master started to board the ship to find the captain. Once on the ship he spotted a Woman with Snow White Hair and a man smoking a cigar about to leave.

"Excuse me" the Dock master said,

"Yes" the women resounded in the most cheerful voice he had ever heard

"Um I'm the Dock master can I speak to your Captain" The lady just smiled and called "Natsu, some one here wants to talk to you" the dock master watched as a young pink haired man exited the under carriage of the ship. the young women then turned to him "Natsu, Wakaba and I are going in town to get some supplies" the young man looked at them and responded with a toothy grin "ok make sure you get a lot of good food Mira" then he looked at the dock master

"You wanna talk to me" the dock master was slightly taken back that the captain was so young but regained his composer and spoke

"Yes, hello my name is Jean-Luc Neville, I'm the dock master here and I wanted to know your purpose of docking" Natsu looked at him like he was crazy

"Did you not see the injured we just unloaded?"

"No I did, I just wanted to make sure that was the only reason" Jean-Luc said skeptical, "There is a fee for docking you know 700 jewel" Natsu gave a slight smile and simply handed the guy some money much to Jean-Luc's surprise

"just stay away from my warehouse would you Jean-Luc told the pirate

"Sure were not here to steal anything any way… Hey Alzac, Bisca watch the Ship I'm going into town come on Happy" Natsu said as he jumped the railing of the ship onto the docks

"Aye sir" a flying blue cat said following him. Jean-Luc just sat there a little dumbfounded. Alzac smiled at Bisca as he walked over to Jean-Luc

"I think you should leave" Alzac said immediately afterwards looking back at Bisca

"Oh, yes of course" Jean-Luc responded leaving the ship wondering weather these people were really pirates as he expected or just a bunch of dumb kids.


	3. Unexpected Hero

Chapter 3: Unexpected Hero

Lucy Heartfellia was a very good looking young woman with blonde hair and a killer body not only that a good personality and magic skills right now she stood in a magic shop talking to the owner

"What this is the only magic shop in town" she complained

Afraid so the people here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk".

Lucy looked around "all this way for nothing, I wanted some magic items to protect me" Lucy thought.

Lucy was honestly not use to being on her own, she ran away from home about a month ago and just wanted to get to clover which was on a different island not only did she need a ship to get there but she didn't exactly trust a lot of the shady people that come into port.

Lucy left the magic shop disappointed as she walked around the street until she saw a big group of girls all screaming and running to town square.

"What is going on?" she asked no one

As she walked toward over to the source of the madness. As she approached the town square she saw a tall handsome man with dark purple hair, and suddenly Lucy was in love completely head over heels.

Meanwhile Natsu and his exceed happy were walking down the street when they heard a commotion people were yelling

"Salamander, Salamander"

Natsu only knew two people ever called Salamander, him and more importantly his father Igneel. Natsu quickly ran toward the crowd, Natsu made his way through the sea of young women till he got to the middle "Igneel, Igneel, it's me" but when he got to the middle he just saw a man with purple hair, he looked nothing like Igneel.

Natsu just looked at him with a rather uninterested look on his face

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned.

"Me? Surely you have heard of the great pirate Salamander" the man answered in a cocky tone.

Natsu gave him a confused look "of course I've heard of him" Natsu said

"Well then what can the great and powerful Salamander do for..." Bora stopped midsentince as he noticed Natsu walking away.

Then suddenly

"How rude"

"You should pay attention when he talks to you"

girls shouted as they attacked Natsu

"now, now ladies there's no need for that" The man said as he walked away. As the women walked behind him they said something about the man being the great pirate Salamander.

Happy walked up to Natsu who was still sitting down after being attacked.

"I thought you were the Pirate Salamander" happy commented.

Before Natsu could answer a young women with blonde hair came up to him

"Thanks for saving me back there" Natsu stood up and in a confused voice

"Um no problem... I guess" he said as he started to walk away

"Wait" the girl yelled at him

"Let me buy you some lunch as a thank you"

With that Natsu and happy immediately stopped in there tracks.

"Did you say Lunch?" Natsu asked

"Um yeah" she said a little unsure now

"Let's go" Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the nearest restaurant

Lucy felt like she was in love with this man that called himself Salamander. When suddenly a young man with pink hair busted in, luckily for Lucy this broke a love spell and she noticed the Love charm on the man's finger. Lucy thought she would thank the young man for saving her and maybe get a traveling companion so she wouldn't have to go alone, now she sat at a table with the pinked haired man and his blue cat.

Lucy couldn't believe how they ate you think they hadn't had food for weeks.

"Um my name is Lucy" introduced herself,

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy" The Pink haired man said cheerfully between swallows.

"I want to thank you guys for saving me" Lucy told them.

"No problem it's what we do" Natsu proclaimed with an added

"Aye" from Happy.

"So do you live around here" Lucy asked

"No, I live on a boat most of the time" Natsu said. Perfect Lucy thought maybe she can convince him to give her a ride.

"How about you" Natsu asked.

"No I'm on my way to Clover, I was just passing through" Lucy said cheerfully

"what kind of Boat do you Live on" Lucy asked hopping it was a passenger ship.

Natsu looked at her bluntly and said

"A Pirate Ship, were pirates"

"Aye" happy added once again.

Lucy felt her entire body fill with fear

"P...p...pirates" Lucy sputtered out

"Yep, real live pirates" Natsu answered

"Well I got to um go enjoy the food" Lucy managed to say as she left. "Ok see you later" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Yeah not if I'm Lucky Lucy thought as she left the building.

Natsu was heading back to the ship, Erza is going to kill him for being gone to long but as he was walking down the road he smelled something familiar it was fear not only fear that guy from town square and... Lucy

"Lucy" Natsu said under his breath

"What is it Natsu" Happy asked, instead of answering Natsu smelled the air and ran down the street has he shouted

"Come on this way hurry" Happy's wings magically appeared on his back as he followed Natsu

"Aye Sir"

It was about two hours after the time they were supposed to Set sail Erza and Grey sat on the docks impatiently

"Maybe we should send out Gajeel and the Exceeds to go look for him" Grey suggested Erza ignored his suggestion and just clinched her fist

"He better have a good excuse for this" Erza said in a threatening tone.

Just then Natsu came over the horizon carrying a young woman. Both Grey and Erza were pretty shocked that he actually had an excuse and was carrying it no less.

"Get Wendy" Natsu commanded, and with that grey immediately took of toward the ship to find Wendy.


	4. Kidnapped?

Chapter 4: Kidnapped?

Lucy was awake but she kept her eyes closed she was in pain for some reason and the slight rocking of the ship was comforting

"Wait Ship?"

Then she suddenly remembered that guy from Hargeon attacked her. She then shot up in fear of what was happening. She looked around the room it looked like a hospital room with many beds. Maybe she was on a slave ship and they didn't want to lose a high priced sex slave Lucy could be, so they put her in the infirmary to make sure she didn't die

"No" Lucy told herself "keep it together Lucy don't jump to conclusions"

She looked around the room more and noticed something that scared her even more, a pirate flag hung on the wall. Lucy then went into a panic she franticly ran toward the door but just as she was about there it opened.

Lucy Jumped back afraid of what was coming thought the door, a young girl stood in front of Lucy with long black hair, with a tattered teal dress on.

"Oh you're awake" the young girl said. Lucy just sat there stunned what is a little girl doing on a pirate ship.

"My name is Wendy" the young girl continued.

Lucy blinked a couple times before speaking

"My name is Lucy... what's going on, am I on a Pirate Ship, are you a slave" Lucy Questioned very quickly.

"Mmm? I'm not a slave I'm a pirate" Wendy said cheerfully.

"A Pirate" Lucy thought what kind of People would let this little girl be a pirate"

Just then Natsu entered the room,

"Hey Luc...gahh" Natsu was interrupted by a kick to the face by Lucy.

"You again did you kidnap me or buy me from that guy in town square are you two working together"

Natsu got up rubbing his cheek

"No I beat the shit out of him and rescued you"

"It's true" happy added flying in and resting on Natsu's shoulder.

"Really?.. I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Natsu said if your feeling better you can come meet the crew.

"Um ok" Lucy Said still very nervous

Lucy Followed Natsu and Happy into the next room, the room had tables and a bar that lead back into a kitchen

"This is the Commons Area" Natsu Said

Natsu then pointed behind the bar at a woman with snow white hair

"Over there is Mirajane she's the cook"

"Glad to see Natsu's guest is all right" Mira said in cheerful tone,

"over there is Gajeel and Lilly" Natsu said pointing to a Scary looking man with piercing on his face and arms and a little black cat like happy with a scar across his eye,

"Welcome aboard" Lilly said

"Next to them is Elfman" Natsu continued

"Walking around so soon after the beating you took, you a real man" Elfman Declared Loudly

"Thanks but I'm girl" Lucy said with a slightly nervous tone.

"Sitting in the corner is Levy, Jet and Droy" pointing at a small blue haired woman with a skinny man with orange hair and a rather fat man with black Hair sitting beside her

"Hey there" Levy said sounding very happy that there was another girl her age on board. "And Over there is Macao, Wakaba and Romeo" pointing over to two older men sitting with a boy about Wendy's age

"Aint She a cutie" Wakaba said

Romeo just gave a polite "yo"

And Macao gave a simple wave.

"That's everyone down here let's go above deck" Natsu said leading Lucy up the stairs with Wendy and Happy following them. Lucy Looked out on the deck the ship was pretty big with black Sails and there flag proudly displayed at the top above the crows nest.

"Up there is Bisca" Natsu said pointing at the green Haired Woman in the crows nest, Natsu then pointed to the man at the Helm

"That's Alzac" Alzac gave a little Head nod, in response

"And over there are "Grey, Erza and Charla pointing at the red head woman, a white cat and a man with black hair and shirt.

Grey and Erza walked over to them,

"How are you feeling" Erza asked

"oh um just Fine"

"Really you're doing fine?" Grey wondered "that's not what people usually say when kidnapped by a Pyromaniac"

"What did you call me, snow cone" Natsu asked angrily

"A pyromaniac" Grey said

" save it Ice Princess" Retaliated and I didn't kidnap her"

"What do you call taking a girl with you without her permission" Grey yelled back at Natsu.

"Well… shut up" Natsu Yelled before an all out fist fight broke out between the two,

"Stop it right now" Erza ordered walking over to the two.

"Do they always act like this" Lucy asked happy and Wendy

"Yeah, we just let them go at it" happy answered

"And who exactly is captain on this crazy ship" Lucy Continued with her questions

"That would be Natsu" Wendy said cheerfully

"I should have known" Lucy Wined

That Night Lucy sat awake in her bed it was hard to sleep with the noise coming from the other room where the pirate crew was, but Wendy told Lucy that she needed rest, and since Wendy was the docter, a fact Lucy still couldn't get over, Lucy listened. She laid there just thinking how she got mixed up with these crazy pirates; she figured they did save her life but now what. The ship had docked for the night using a magic Anchor and a magic shield so they wouldn't drift in the night and they would be safe against attacks. Lucy yawned, her first night on a pirate ship. Ironic she thought as she closed her Eyes Kidnapped by pirates and yet she felt safe and cared for. The noise in the other room slowly died down and Lucy Fell asleep her first night on the pirate ship Fairy Law and with the Fairy Tail Pirates.


	5. Getting to Know the Family

Chapter 5: Getting to Know the Family

Lucy had been woken up by a sweet and motherly voice coming from the commons area "Breakfast" it rang out and then suddenly... chaos

"Food, Food, Food"

"Eating Breakfast is manly"

"Hey watch it Flame brain"

"Hey Gajeel that was mine"

"Don't steal from Levy"

"Geehee"

"This is really good"  
"Aye"

"Natsu watch where you're going"

"Now, Now there's enough for everyone"

"Do we have to do this every morning"  
"mmm tasty"

"Mira where is my cake"

"Hey Grey Watch it"

"Would you kids move?"

"You guys make my sick"

"Hey Al get the salt"

"Oh My"

"Watch Out"

Lucy waited until things seemed to calm down to get out of her bed and go where the others were.

"Good morning Lucy" Mirajane said happily" I made a plate for you and set over by Wendy.

Lucy looked around the Commons. Natsu, Grey, Happy, Elfman and Romeo all sat together, Gajeel sat at a table close to there's with Lilly, Mirajane was behind the bar cleaning a glass with Wakaba and Macao Eating at the bar, Alzac and Bisca sat together at one of the smaller table's and finally Levy Sat with Jet and Droy on either side of her and on the other side of the table was Erza, Wendy and Charla. Lucy thanked Mira and went to sit down.

Lucy Sat next to Wendy and Erza, to eat her meal and for breakfast on a pirate ship it looked pretty good

"Mira Must" be a good cook" Lucy thought

"So how did you sleep Lucy" Erza asked

"Um ok I guess" Lucy said still pretty nervous.

"What where you doing in Hargeon" Wendy then asked. Lucy smiled and said

"I was on my way to Clover, I was hoping to get a job at there publication company"

this made Levy come alive

"Really I love books" Levy said.

Lucy, a bit surprised that a pirate liked to read smiled a friendly smile

"Really me too I really want to be a writer"

at this Levy once again got excited thinking they were going to be great friends

"really? Well I love reading but I'm a terrible writer myself maybe someday I can read your stuff" Levy asked Lucy.

"Um Sure I guess but I haven't really gotten started yet" Lucy said kind of embarrassed "well what genres do you usually write" Levy asked trying to pry more into her new friends personality.

"Um mostly adventure and Romance" Lucy Responded

"Well if its adventure you want you came to the right place" Erza commented

"But Romance..." Levy added looking over at the boys

"Hey what happened to your cloths" Gajeel yelled to Grey

"What are you... why does this keep happening?" Grey responded before franticly looking for his cloths

"That's not manly" Elfman proclaimed

"Natsu stop eating so fast food flying everywhere, Mira is going to be mad" happy warned Natsu,

"Gajeel don't eat the silver where" Romeo yelled at the older boy

"What are you going to do about it tiny" Was Gajeel only response, before going back to chewing on a metal spoon.

Levy and Lucy looked back at each other

"Let's Just say it's in short supply around here" Levy said

"Unless you wanna follow Alzac and Bisca around" Erza joked,

Lucy looked over at Alzac and Bisca Cuddled up together in the corner.

"Nah I'm good" Lucy said"

"That's probably for the best" Erza spoke

"You wouldn't want to catch them in there private time"

Lucy kind of gave a weak and embarrassed smile to Erza's comment.

"What does that mean" Wendy asked but the question was quickly shot down by her white exceed.

"Ok, Everybody Breakfast is over" Natsu said standing up

"Levy raise the magic Anchor, Gajeel to the crows nest, Alzac take the Helm, and we sail to Clover"

"Aye Sir" Everyone yelled mimicking Natsu's small blue exceed.

And just like that the crew was off with an

This was the first time she saw Natsu give an order,

"He really is the captain" she thought… "wait did he say Clover"

Natsu walked over to Lucy smiling a toothy grin

"Hey you can just relax here, if you want, we should arrive in clover tomorrow morning." he said with a happy tone.

"You're taking me to Clover?"

Natsu looked at her with confusion

"That is where you wanted to go isn't it"

Lucy smiled a huge smile

"Well yes, I just thought I mean thank you" Lucy spat out hugging him

"She's weird" happy told Natsu, Lucy noticed she was still hung around Natsu's neck and she let go her face turning red

"Hey are you sick? Your face is all red" Natsu asked

"No, no I'm ok" she said covering her face

"She is weird" Natsu said to happy as they started to head to the stairs leading to the Deck.

"The obviously immature pirate captain with pink hair and the talking blue cat with wings think I'm weird" Lucy thought to herself,

As the ship sailed Lucy sat in the commons Mirajane was cleaning Wakaba and Macao were playing a card game with Jet and Droy while Romeo watched. everyone else must be doing something, and then Levy came down the stairs and sat beside Lucy.

"Hey there Lucy" Levy said happily

"Oh hey Levy" Lucy said snapping out of her trance

"So what do you think of our family" Levy asked

"Family?"

"Yeah all of us where family"

Lucy frowned a bit before speaking

"It's really nice you guys all care about each other"

"What's wrong Lucy?" Levy asked worried she might have offended the first girl her age since Lissana to be aboard the ship.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Lucy said regaining her smile.

"Levy? Can I ask you a question, How did you become a Pirate" Lucy asked the blue haired girl

"Mmm?" Levy thought "Well it all started with a raid on my home village, Jet, Droy and I were kidnapped by the raiders, I don't know what they wanted us for but we spent three days with the kidnappers until captain Makarov attacked our kidnappers and rescued us, we were orphans so we decided to stay with him, and that's how it happened" Levy said finishing her story.

"Really that's horrible... I mean the kidnapping and all that" Lucy said.

Levy just looked at her and shrugged

"Most of us have stories like that here; its part of what connects us."

Lucy smiled at hearing this

"You know, Levy you guys aren't what I expected when I found out I had been kidnapped by pirates"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Levy said with a smile

It was early in the morning when Lucy Heard noise coming from the commons she poked her head out the door to see Natsu walking up the stairs to the deck.

"what's Natsu doing up this early" she wondered.

She Snuck up the stairs quietly when she looked out at the dome there was some kind of magic shield surrounding the boat keeping it safe from the waves or any of the pirate's enemies; she looked around to see Natsu staring off the bow of the ship staring into the water. Lucy started to head back inside when Natsu spoke

"You don't have to leave" Natsu said with out even looking at her. Lucy stood there for a moment then walked up behind Natsu

"How did you know I was here" Lucy asked Natsu still not looking at her responded

"I could hear you and Smell you, I'm a Dragon Slayer we have Heightened Senses" Lucy just looked at him

"A dragon Slayer? Like you were taught by a dragon"

Natsu face got a little sadder at the mentioning of the dragon that taught him

"Yeah, Igneel my father he raised me, but one day he just disappeared" Natsu Said

"I'm sorry" Lucy said as she put her hand on his back to try to comfort him

"Can I ask what your doing out her" Lucy asked concerned for her new friend, Natsu smiled a sad smile

"It was just a Nightmare; I came out here to think" Lucy and Natsu stood there as the waves hit the magic shield they stood in silence for a couple moments until Natsu finally spoke

"What about you, why where you all alone in Hargeon" it was Lucy's turn to share,

"I ran away from home" Lucy Said.

"What, Why" Natsu asked surprised any one would run away from a home.

"Well I wasn't loved my mother died and my father treated me more like property then a daughter" Lucy said honestly.

Natsu couldn't believe it how could a father not love his child why wasn't Lucy's dad like Igneel, how could someone have a family and not be loved these questions swirled around in Natsu's head until he came to a conclusion. Natsu smiled a toothy grin as he said

"Well then you should stay with us" this took Lucy by Surprise

"W...what Lucy stuttered" Natsu nodded

"That way you will always be loved and have a family" this made Lucy blush a dark red blush, however Natsu Dragneel would never notice something like that. Natsu Spoke again "Lucy as captain of the ship Fairy Law I am inviting you to become a part of me crew and more importantly a part of our family" Lucy stood there dumbfounded

"I couldn't stay could I, I mean I can't be a pirate" Lucy thought

She snapped out of her train of thought by Natsu

"Well think about it ok" Natsu said as though he read her mind

Lucy just nodded as both of them started heading back under the deck. Natsu headed into a door way where he left in the first place Lucy assumed that's where the crew beds where, meanwhile she headed back to the infirmary to go to bed. Lucy laid there thinking to herself

"could I stay, and be apart of a loving family, what am I thinking there pirates I can't be a pirate, Still to be surrounded by people who love me would be nice I doubt my father even tried to look for me."

(A couple days earlier)

A mansion sat on top of a big hill on one of the nicest islands in the area Heartfellia estate in his study Jude Heartfellia, the master of the house stood staring out the window it was a stormy night. When suddenly a knock came from the study's door

"Sir the captain from the Navy you requested has arrived" Said a servant

"Good Show him in" A man dressed in a Navy uniform walked in

"Leave us" Jude commanded his servant.

The servant left and the Navy man spoke

"What can I do for you?"

Jude looked at the man I need you to find someone for me" Jude said,

"So I'm a captain" Hire a bounty hunter" Responded the captain very bluntly

"No, no they can't be trusted the person I need you to find is my daughter, you are the best navigator in the navy and your skills for finding people are known world wide" Jude praised the captain

"Usually I find criminals" the man responded

"Please" Jude said a word he does not use very often

"She is my only daughter this is her picture" the captain looked at the picture and smiled "alright, I'll do it, where was she seen last" the captain said with a slightly sinister smile.


	6. Lucy's Decision

Chapter 6: Lucy Decision

Lucy heard Mira call everyone for breakfast. This morning however it seemed a little less chaotic don't get me wrong still crazy but a little less crazy, When Lucy exited the infirmary and walked into the commons she saw that Natsu had not yet come in for breakfast. Everyone was in there usual place except for happy who was talking to Mira, and Natsu of course since h was not present

"Good morning Lucy" Mira Greeted "How was your night"

Happy smirked trying not to laugh at the question

"Um fine why" Lucy answered

"No reason" Mira said quickly "If you want some breakfast its right here"

Handing Lucy a Plate. A still confused Lucy grabbed her plate and sat down with Levy, Erza and Wendy. Erza and Levy looked at her with suspicious smiles

"What" Lucy asked?

Levy Spoke First "So I hear you spent the night with Natsu"

"What, no it's, it's not like that" Lucy Franticly said.

"Are you sure you weren't getting cozy with the captain" Levy Teased

"Of course not we just talked"

"Really" Erza said "I would think two young attractive people like you alone at night"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Lucy yelled making the rest of the crew stop what they were doing, only for a second though since most of them pretended not to hear her.

"I just thought you both had plenty of sex appeal" Erza said still using her serious tone. "What did you talk about Wendy asked" trying to change an embracing subject that she barley understood.

"Just Stuff, like why he became a pirate and things like that" Lucy looked around

"Where is Natsu" Lucy asked, Grey looked up from his plate

"He said he was tired" grey answered

"Um Grey your cloths" Mira said informing him that his cloths where missing

"What, when did this happen" he yelled as the others laughed at him.

Levy brought her attention back to Lucy

"He's tired, are you sure you didn't have anything to do with that" Levy asked accusingly "I already told you we just talked" Lucy said angrily

"Relax we were just kidding" Erza reissuerd her.

A second later Natsu came running into the commons (honestly between food and sleep he wouldn't choose sleep for very long.) Natsu ran to the food and began to chow down even faster then normal he had to make up for lost time after all. He sat down Next to Grey and Romeo.

"So I heard you and. Lucy spent the night together" Grey Said with a smirk

"It wasn't the night just the early morning" Natsu said between bites.

"What did you and Bunny girl do exactly" Gajeel asked suspiciously

Natsu Just looked at him strangely "Bunny Girl?"

"Yeah she looks like a bunny" Gajeel said defending his previous statement.

"I don't think so" Grey said

"Yeah I don't think so either" Elfman Added.

"does too" Gajeel snarled

"Whatever, we just talked"

"That's it?" Grey asked

Natsu looked at him funny "Why would we do anything else"

"Because you liiiike her" Happy said flying over to them.

Natsu didn't react to Happy's comment instead he put his gand on his chin thinking about something which was a rare sight indeed.

"Hey do you guys think Lucy would be good on this crew" they all kind of just stared at him, maybe he does like this girl they thought

Gajeel spoke first

"Sure, why not" he said lazily "she can't be worse then Levy's dogs"

Then the others agreed at least with the Lucy joining part.

With that Natsu finished his plate then stood up and yelled

"ok let's go people time to get to work" and once again everyone went to there positions.

"Hey wait a minute how did they know that he was with Lucy this morning?"

Natsu thought then he looked over at Mira, who was washing dishes,

"Of course she gets up that early every day to eat her breakfast and then make everyone else there's, and she was known to gossip, and spread rumors"

Mira saw Natsu looking at her and just gave him her signature motherly smile before getting back to work.

Lucy sat on the deck as the ship sail watching the waves according to Alzac they would reach Clover soon, Natsu walked behind her

"SO, have you thought about what we talked about last night" Natsu asked,

Lucy didn't know he was there and was a little startled by Natsu, but regained her composer before speaking

"I don't know Natsu"

Natsu just smiled

"Well think about it" he said as he went back to his position next to the helm.

Before Lucy even had time to think Levy, Jet and Droy came behind her.

Levy had heard that Natsu asked Lucy to join and was excited.

"Hey Lucy, I heard Natsu asked you to join our crew" Levy said happily

"Um yeah" Lucy said looking down at the water

"Well you gonna stay" Levy asked

"Well I don't know" she said truthfully

"You defiantly should"

"Yeah, we could use someone else to balance out the crazy" Droy added

"Especially since the last member we got was Gajeel and he just added to it" Jet Said

"What was that, Lap Dog" Gajeel said from the crows nest listening to them with his super hearing. Jet turned pale in fear of the dragon slayer.

Levy shot Gajeel a mean look for calling Jet a dog again but then turned her attention back to Lucy

"Please, Lucy" she begged

"I just don't know" Lucy weakly answered.

A few minutes of silence past, until

"Clover ahoy" Gajeel yelled from the crows nest

"Mr. Connell takes us into port" Natsu said using his captain voice

"Aye, Aye Captain"

The Pirate Ship Fairy Law Pulled into port, its black sails casting a shadow over the docks. Elfman lowered the gangway that would allow those who wished to exit or board the ship. Everyone stared at Lucy waiting for an answer

Lucy began to tear up a little bit

"I'm sorry" She said almost crying "I, I can't be a pirate"

the pirates faces almost simultaneously turned sad and tears started to run down Lucy's cheek

Everyone one was silent at the girls tears till Natsu spoke up

"We understand" Natsu said sadly

"We'll miss you" Levy said with tears now in her eyes

"Well then I think we should head to Magnolia" Erza said hiding her emotion like she always did.

Lucy left the ship as the dock master started to come on

"Excuse me this is a private dock" the dock master yelled

"NOT NOW" Natsu yelled at him

"Excuses me but this dock belongs to…"

He was cut off by a sword to his throat held by Erza

"Leave now" she said threateningly, and with that the dock master took off as fast as he could when Erza turned around she heard footsteps of some one else

"Leaving so soon" a familiar voice said

Erza turned around to see Bacchus a world famous smuggler and ally of Fairy Tail although not always on the best terms with them.

"What are you doing here" Erza asked angrily

"Oh' well I was drinking like always and I heard a rumor, and I need your help" Bacchus said with a drunken hic up to fallow

"What kind of Help" Natsu asked

A sly smile appeared on Bacchus' face "Let's talk shall we."


	7. Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald

Chapter 7: Fairy Tail vs. Eisenwald

Lucy walked out of the Clover's publication office

"The owner won't be back for another week" she thought walking slowly down the street

"I need to find a place to live"

Lucy stopped and looked at a reflection in a puddle

"Maybe I made the wrong choice" she thought

Just then Lucy saw some men run out of an ally way

"Where did he go Kageyama" one of them said

"How should I know idiot" Kageyama yelled back.

"Hey Kage that smuggler was just seen in a bar with some pirates" someone said running up to them.

"Pirates maybe there still here" Lucy thought

"Come on we'll kill the smuggler and the pirates" Kageyama shouted as the men ran down the street.

"Oh No" Lucy Immediately thought of Fairy Tail, her new friends where in danger, Lucy decided she would follow them after all Fairy Tail did save your life and give her a free ride.

Meanwhile

Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, Gajeel and Bacchus all sat at a table in tavern

"A magic Flute?" Natsu said "Doesn't sound to scary"

Bacchus looked up from his drink "yeah well it wasn't scary, until a the pirate king Zeref got a hold of it couple hundred years ago"

"Are you saying one of Zeref's magical weapons is in the hands of the assassin giuld Eisenwald?" Erza asked with a little anger in her voice

"Yep" Bacchus said downing another drink

"The Flute is called Lullaby" Bacchus said beckoning for the waitress for a refill

"Man this guy drinks more then Cana" Gray whispered to Gajeel

Bacchus with a newly toped of mug of ale looked back at them

"There planning on holding the town ransom, killing every one if they don't get there money"

"Well where are they" Erza Demanded

"All I know is they have a base in the forest"

"The forest that's all you got" Grey practically yelled

Just then Kageyama burst in the bar with thirty other thugs

"Bacchus" Kage said "your not spreading rumors are you"

"So your the ones threatening this town" Erza said getting out of her chair pointing a sword at them  
"Now, now, now there's no need for violence, your pirates right… why do you even care? What do you say I pay you to let us do with this town what we will?" He said

Hearing this Natsu got up and hit Kageyama with a fire fist that sent Kageyama flying backwards out the door. Then Kageyama watched from out side as Fairy Tail and Bacchus took down the rest of his men with ease. Kageyama took off into the woods as fast as he could he had to warn Erigor of these pirates. Inside the now barley standing bar Bacchus sat back down to his drink.

"Gajeel get the others" Natsu yelled "everyone else with me" before turning back to Bacchus "You with us" Bacchus looked up from his drink "Nah you go ahead, have fun and let me no how it goes" turning his attention back to his drink

Natsu Just rolled his eyes and started to run after Kageyama with Grey, Erza and Happy following

Lucy followed Kageyama and his men to a small tavern that soon became a mess of fire, Ice and just overall damage it was surprising that the building was still standing. Soon afterwards she saw her pirate friends running in the same direction Kageyama was going

Fairy Tail could probably handle it but something told her to follow them maybe she could help, so she ran after them.

Kageyama had reached the Eisenwald base, running through the door

"ERIGOR" he yelled.

Erigor turned to see his best man out of breath

"What is it" he yelled

"We have a problem" Kageyama yelled before Erigor could ask what

Natsu burst through the door "Eisenwald" he yelled

"I suppose they are the problem" Erigor sneered at Kageyama "you lead them right to us"

"I'm sorry…I" Kageyama sputtered out

"Enough I'll deal with you later"

Erigor looked down from the balcony he was currently sitting to address the intruders

"What do we have here, intruders? law enforcers? No?… Pirates? what could you possibly want" Erigor asked addressing Natsu and his crew

"Lullaby" Natsu Demanded

"Well did you come to buy it because I don't know anyone would be fool enough to attack an entire assassins guild with three people and a cat" Erigor said to them

"Then you don't know Fairy Tail" Natsu said punching his open hand with flames

Erigor then flew above them

"As you wish, Kageyama I have other business to attend to take care of them and don't fail me" Erigor commanded before despairing.

"He's gone" Grey said in shock

"Don't worry I'll get him" Natsu said running down a hall way

"You heard Erigor take them out, Rayule come on where going after that one" Kageyama ordered, chasing after Natsu with one other man.

"Ice Make Lance "

"Reequip heavens wheel"

Grey and Erza took out some of the men in seconds.

Lucy looked in the building Grey, Erza and Happy where highly out numbered

"still they could probably handle it maybe I should just go back to town I'm not cut out for this stuff anyway… what am I thinking, Lucy you have to help them there friends they would help you

Lucy made up your mind  
"Open Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus" Lucy Yelled grabbing a golden key from her bag and with this a minotaur like Creature appeared out of no where jumping over Erza and Grey and taking some Eisenwald Men

Grey, Happy and Erza turned around to see Lucy holding the Golden Key

"LUCY" they screamed happily

"Hey there" Lucy said with a smile

Erza then turned to Grey "go Help Natsu" she said

"Are you sure"

"I can handle this" Erza reassured him "Just go"

Grey nodded his head and went after Natsu

"Are you ready Lucy?" Erza asked

Lucy just gave a confident smile and nod

"Alright then, Reequip Purgatory armor" Erza called out one of her most powerful armors

"Ready Taurus" Lucy asked her spirit

"You Bet miss Lucy, he said after we win maybe you should give me a kiss as a reward."

Lucy ignored Taurus' comment as she got out her whip ready to fight. Then both women, an exceed and a celestial spirit went to battle against about a hundred men. Natsu was running after Erigor's scent when all the sudden a shadow hit him, (that's right a shadow.) Natsu recovered from the hit as he looked back at the shadow.

"What the Hell?" Natsu thought suddenly Kageyama appeared out of a shadow behind him and struck Natsu again.

"Man you really are dense" Kageyama said

"Me and Rayule split up so we could find you but that's fine because It doesn't look like I'll need his help, Shadow Blaster" he said as a huge shadow launched itself toward Natsu hitting him square in the chest, when the shadow cleared however Natsu just sat there with a evil grin on his face

"DON'T GET COCKY" Natsu yelled as he hit Kageyama in the face with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Meanwhile Grey was trying to catch up with Natsu when he got the feeling he was being watched.

Grey Jumped out of the way of an attack coming from above.

Rayule slithered down from the rafter

"Looks like I got a Fly" Rayule said sending what looked like black Bandages at Grey, tying Grey up and Making him helpless

Laughing Rayule gloated "this is what happens to harmless flies, they get got in my trap and die"

Grey smirked and suddenly all the bandages froze and shattered

"Flies huh, all show what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail" Grey said as Frost started to form around his hand.

Kageyama was directly hit with a fire dragon roar knocking him through a wall

"You're some kind of monster" Kageyama said in fear

"Were is you leader" Natsu Demanded

"Erigor he's outside the base he probably is about to form a wind barrier around the building" Kageyama yelled once again in fear

"Thanks" Natsu said running down the hallway leading to the closest door

"No Bayard" That's Titania of the Fairy Tail Pirates" One Erigor's men yelled to another just before he was punched by Taurus and Bayard immediately afterwards was taken out by Erza.

"Here come some more" Happy said "and they have swords

"Right go back Taurus" Lucy said as Taurus despaired in a cloud of smoke

"Open Gate of the giant crab Cancer" Lucy yelled with another key. A man with crab legs in his back and scissors in his hand appeared

"What can I do for you Baby" Cancer Said

"Disarm those men" Lucy commanded

Cancer jump at the men and attacked them his scissors easily cutting through there weapons.

"Disarmed Baby" Cancer Said as Erza took out the confused men whose weapons were destroyed by a pair of scissors.

"Good job Lucy" Erza complimented

"Yeah you kick but" Happy exclaimed

"Thanks guys" Lucy smiled she definitely made the right choice to follow them she thought; suddenly a large amount of wind was heard Erza looked out a window to see the building was completely trapped in a tornado.

"Damn it" Erza cursed, and then turned to Lucy, Happy and Cancer

"It's a Wind Barrier we won't be able to get out until the spell wares off"

"There's nothing I can do Baby SO I'm going back" Cancer said returning to the spirit world

Grey Was Leaving a now fully Frozen Rayule when he saw Natsu jump out of a window

"Hey Natsu wait" Grey yelled chasing after him, but as he got to the window he was blasted back by a huge amount of wind, seeing the wind barrier Grey hurried back to Erza and Lucy.

Grey entered the main room where Lucy, Erza and Happy still where

"Hey guys" he yelled

Erza turned around "where is Natsu" she demanded

"He jumped out of the window just before this wind thing happened" Grey yelled back

"That idiot he could have been torn to pieces" she said

"Maybe but when as that ever stopped him" Grey responded

"What do we do now" Lucy asked

"We have no choice but to what "Erza said in a I failed sort of tone.

Meanwhile

Erigor sat at the top of a steeple of a church in town square.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE" Erigor yelled "bring me all your valuables to me now or I play you a song from my flute"

"So" one of the civilians yelled back

Erigor's only response was throwing a knife at the man piercing his heart.

"Any more interruption" Erigor said continuing "This is no ordinary Flute this is the Flute of Zeref, when I play it all around me will die SO HURRY UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE" then Erigor burst out with laughter

as the towns people started to panic

"ERIIIGOOR" a voice shouted behind him

When Erigor looked Natsu hit him as hard as he could, knocking the flute from his hands. Both Erigor and Natsu landed in town square

"You again" Erigor said as wind began to form around Erigor

"Prepare to be smacked down" Natsu said with an evil grin on his face and fire forming around his fists. The citizens took this opportunity to run for there lives

"You really are a fool you know that, Fire can Never Beat Wind"

Natsu ignored Erigor and Just charged at Him

"Fire Dragon…"


	8. Lullaby

Chapter 8: Lullaby

"Sword Horn" Natsu screamed as he hit Erigor with a flaming Head-but, Erigor was knocked back but retaliated

"Wind slicer he yelled" as sharp wind shaped liked boomerangs hit Natsu head on

"I will admit it's amazing your body is still in one piece after that attack but it won't last long" Erigor said as he did the attack again. This Time Natsu Jumped out of the way and flew toward Erigor using his Fire as a boost

Erigor shielded him self with a wind barrier deflecting Natsu and his attack

"Nothing can penetrate my wind barrier" Erigor gloated "so now little Fly prepare to die Erigor said once again attacking Natsu.

Meanwhile

Erza was thrown back after trying to once again to break through the wind barrier.

She fell holding her arm

"Are you ok" Grey asked

"I'm fine don't worry about me"

"Maybe you can freeze it Grey" Lucy suggested

"If I could have I would have already" Grey said in an annoyed tone

"What about your spirits Lucy, can on of them help" Happy asked

"No Taurus and Cancer are only good for physical combat, Aquarius can only be used in water, and my other spirits aren't meant for battle" Lucy said sadly.

They all just sat there trying to think of a plan when suddenly… the wall went down and in the doorway Stood Gajeel and Levy

"Levy, Gajeel" the three screamed in excitement

"What's wrong you get stuck" Gajeel said sarcastically

Which was only met with an angry glare from Erza

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Oh I… I'm really not sure"

"Good job dispelling the barrier Levy" Erza said "where are the others"

"There right out side" Gajeel said pointing to the exit where Elfman, Mirajane, Macao, Lilly and Alzac stood

"Everyone else stayed with the ship" Levy added

"Hurry we have to find Natsu and Erigor" Erza commanded.

Natsu Once again went for another attack on Erigor and once again Natsu was painfully countered by Erigor's Barrier

"Give it up little fly nothing can penetrate this armor" Erigor gloated once again then attacked Natsu

"Wind Vortex"

Natsu Flew back his body already tattered and worn from the fight

"Soon this whole town and your Pirate Crew will die once they give me there money I will play the song anyway and Kill them all then take whatever they have left" Erigor proclaimed "But first you die"

Natsu could feel his anger boil His body lit up in flames

"Try all you want kid but you can't beat me" Erigor Said

"You would kill all these people, even after they do what you want, you would kill Erza, Grey, Happy, Macao and the rest of my crew and Lucy you would kill Lucy, Well I WON'T LET YOU"

The heat around Natsu grew and the fire got larger with Natsu's Anger the heat started changing the winds direction getting rid of Erigor's Wind Barrier

"That's Impossible Fire of emotion were did this kid learn to do that"

"Agghhh" Natsu yelled as he launched himself toward Erigor

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn, Talon, Roar" Natsu said performing a triple Fire Dragon Combo knocking Erigor to the ground.

Natsu smiled his trademark smile when he saw Erigor was completely knocked out.

"Natsu" He heard a familiar voice call his name

"Lucy?" Natsu Said turning around, were he saw Lucy, Happy and the others running over to him.

"That was amazing" Lucy said

"Nice going Pyro" Grey praised with a hint of insult

"You're a real man" Proclaimed Elfman

"Guess you showed him what happens when you mess with dragon slayers, uh Salamander" Gajeel said to his fellow Dragon Slayer

"Good job Natsu I mean captain" Erza said giving Him a sweet and sincere smile

This made Natsu once again flash his trademark grin it wasn't often Erza called him captain after all

"Not so fast" A voice rang out from a rooftop behind them

They all turned around. To see Kageyama holding the death flute

"Now you will all die" Kageyama said

Erza was ready to jump into action but Natsu told every one to wait

"Don't do this it's not to late" Natsu yelled up to Kageyama

"What do you know" Kageyama yelled back

"a lot more than you think" Natsu said "and what you were about to do wont change anything"

Kageyama just thought for a bit would he really kill all these people and for what a leader that didn't respect him or some twisted since of justice he didn't understand there was no point in playing the flute for the first time in his life Kage thought things through.

"I…I can't do it" he said throwing down the Flute

The members of Fairy Tail cheered as well as the town folk that dared to stick around

"Way to be a man" Elfman Yelled up at Kageyama

"That is it" a mysterious voice yelled

"What now" Grey said annoyed.

Suddenly A purple light shined around the flute and it transformed into a monster

"I'm sick of you humans" the monster yelled

"This must be the true form of Zeref's Lullaby" Erza yelled

"And now humans prepare to suffer the wrath of…"Lullaby was cut of by Natsu

Fire Dragon Wing Slash and immediately after words all the members of Fairy Tail attacked.

"Heaven's Wheel"

"Purple Flare"

"Script magic Lightning"

"Beast arm Black Bull"

"Purple Flare"

"Gun Magic Tornado Shot"

"Iron Dragon Lance"

"Ice Make Cannon"

"Dark Explosion"

Lullaby was hit with Fire, Ice, Iron, Claws, Swords, gunshots and more it was enough to take out an entire village

"You miserable little Humans" Lullaby yelled "Prepare to listen to my song of death"

…a slight whistling Sound came from the monster then… nothing

"Was that it?" Gajeel asked

"Who cares Natsu responded" Natsu then ran toward Lullaby

"Fire Dragon Secret Art Lotus Explosion" hitting Lullaby with one of his most powerful move, and killing Lullaby on the spot. As Lullaby went down the People cheered

"There amazing"

"That was awesome"

"I've never seen something like that"

That is until they looked around the destroyed town, then there tones changed

"Hey they went overboard"

"Yeah get them"

"GET THEM"

Natsu and the his crew took off, Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand in the process

Bacchus waved goodbye laughing as they passed only looking up from his mug for a second

As they ran Natsu looked back at Lucy who he was currently dragging behind him

"Are you with us?" Natsu asked Lucy

Lucy looked up at him

"Aye Captain" She said with a smile

"Then come on"

And with that he and Lucy ran to catch the others

The Ship Fairy Law sailed away from Clover with a new member and a job well done, now they sail for magnolia there home base. Meanwhile a Navy captain enters Clovers Town square were a battle between pirates and assassin's took place.

"Captain" one of the soldiers said saluting his superior "were you sent here to oversee the clean up sir"

"No, but what happened here" The captain replied.

"A battle sir between Eisenwald, a notorious assassins guild in these parts and some pirates, if your interested only one Identified Eisenwald member escaped his name was Kageyama, there leader Erigor was captured after the fight though." The soldier reported

"The assassins do not concern me Soldier; tell me about these pirates and what they looked like."


	9. The Lion

Chapter 9: The Lion

Fairy Tail was celebrating there newest member, with a feast and party which mostly involved drinking and just acting crazy.

"Hey Lucy, Hic-up" Levy said leaning her back on Lucy completely wasted.

"Aren't you gonna Drink" Levy asked

"Levy how many have you had" Lucy asked

"I don't know" Levy said giggling like a maniac

"She has only had two" Gajeel said walking over to them "She is such a light weight"

"You don't have to be mean Gajeel" Levy said in a sarcastically sad voice.

"Hey Lucy your not drinking" Natsu asked coming up to her.

"Um well, I've never drank before" she admitted shyly

"Really?" Natsu said shocked

"Well small sips of whine but that's it"

"Bunny Girl has never drunk before" Gajeel said calling to Grey and Elfman

"Bunny Girl?" Lucy asked

"Not this again" Elfman said

"Just except the Nickname" Grey told her

You shouldn't give people Nicknames without there approval" Levy said practically hanging on him.

"Come on Lucy everyone's drinking" Natsu said handing her a glass of ale

"If your gonna be a pirate your gonna have to drink" Grey added

Lucy looked around most of the people were at least tipsy Levy definitely was wasted even the exceeds and Wendy have had some booze although Wendy was sleeping on a table from the effects of the alcohol on her young body, and Romeo was in a similar situation. Lucy took the mug from Natsu and drank a big swig witch caused he to cough uncontrollably, earning a laugh from the people around, and Lucy blushing in embracement

"Maybe you should stick with sips" Grey said

So Lucy Drank with Natsu and the others and looked around the room listening to conversations of your new crew mates.

Erza was now drunk and she was defiantly an angry drunk standing on Jet and Droy demanding to know where they went. Wendy was past out on the table with her exceed Charla, Macao and Wakaba seemed fine probably from years of practice handling the effects of alcohol, Alzac and Bisca sat with them, Alzac seemed pretty wasted but Bisca wasn't even drinking. Saying she felt sick. Elfman was in an arm wrestling contest with Panther Lilly, Levy was hanging all over Gajeel while he was telling her to get away from him, Natsu and Grey were arguing over something stupid. Mira was still serving drinks to people although she was a little tipsy herself.

Lucy was now also drunk, she stared at Natsu she never noticed how attractive he was, "wonder why?" she thought.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said seductively

"Yeah what's up" Natsu said not even a little drunk, because his body burns the highly flammable substance for energy. Lucy looked at Natsu,

"Hey could you come to the deck with me" Lucy asked Natsu

"Um sure" Natsu said a little confused, as he helped her up the stairs

"Good luck Natsu, do your best" Levy said happily as they left, before Gajeel took the bottle of Booze from her hand

"That's enough for you Shrimp" He said

"Gajeel give it back" she yelled trying to jump and get it as he held it above his head.

Natsu and Lucy arrived on deck Natsu practically carrying Lucy

"So Lucy, what do you want?" he said

Lucy looked at him he still looked attractive but she honestly couldn't remember what she wanted

"I… I'm tired" she said before collapsing at his feet

Natsu just rolled his Eyes and carried her down to the girls half of the sleeping area before returning to the party.

It was early in the morning, when Alzac ran into the boy's dorm

"Natsu, Natsu" Alzac yelled

"Huh what is it" Natsu said sleepily

"The Navy" Alzac said

Immediately Natsu jumped out of bed "wake Erza, and the others" Natsu Yelled

Natsu ran up to the deck followed bye Grey, Elfman, Wakaba, Macao, Happy, Lily and Romeo where they saw that a Navy ship was anchored next to them. A man with light orange hair was standing at the edge

"Ahoy, Ahoy there Pirates" He yelled

"I request an audience with your captain please" The man said

Natsu looked at Elfman and gave him a nod Elfman grabbed a Gangway and put it between the ships. The shield lowered as Natsu walked a crossed as did the Navy captain, they met in the middle of the Gang Way.

"Leo Lion", the captain said "Captain of the Navy ship Falling Star"

"Natsu Dragneel captain of the Pirate ship Fairy Law"

"well Natsu, you have someone I'm looking for on your ship a young woman named Lucy I believe"

"Never heard of her"

Lucy woke up with the sound of Erza Screaming

"All hands on deck"

Lucy's head was pounding but she didn't want to fail on her first day as a pirate so she got up and ran toward the deck. When she arrived she stood by the stairs she saw Natsu talking to a Navy Captain when she heard her Name. She almost answered, she wanted to know what the navy wanted with her, she was about to go confront him when she was blocked by grey

"Stay Low and Stay hidden" Grey ordered her

Leo continued to talk to Natsu

"Never heard of her?" he questioned "Well then you wouldn't mind if I search your ship then?"

Natsu just smiled "be my guest" he said before jumping backward on his ship

"Fire Dragon Wing attack" destroying the gangway. Leo Jumped out of the way of the Fire and back on to his ship, just as Fairy Law started to move.

"After them" Leo commanded his men.

"Ice Make Floor" Grey shouted freezing the water around Leo's ship

"Damn it" Leo yelled "regulars impact" Leo shot light toward the Ice Breaking it apart

"Fire the Forward Cannon" Leo shouted

Lucy got up from her hiding place; there after her she might as well help.

She ran to the side of the ship next to Natsu, when suddenly a large blast of magic hit the boat Knocking Lucy overboard,

"LUCY" Natsu yelled as he jumped over the side after her

"Man overboard" Gajeel yelled

"Elfman Rope" Erza commanded as Elfman ran over the side with a rope to pull Natsu and Lucy back up, but a blast from the cannon hit the ship again and the vibrations caused Natsu and Lucy to drift Further from the others.

"Ice make Cannon", "Dark Explosion" Grey and Mira yelled sending there attacks back at the enemy. The impact from which caused Leo to fall over board of the bow which he was previously standing

"Lucy are you ok" Natsu yelled

"I'm fine" Lucy looked at the Navy ship rapidly gaining there ship.

"I have an Idea" she said still holding on to Natsu's back

"open gate of the Water Barrier Aquarius

"What do you want" The Mermaid that Lucy just summoned said

"I want you to get that ship away from us" Lucy said

"No" Aquarius responded

"What do you mean no" Lucy demanded

Aquarius looked at Lucy "fine" she said as she spun around creating huge waves.

"What you weren't supposed to wash me away to" Lucy screamed at he spirit as a wave hit her and Natsu.

Lucy was drug out of the water by Natsu onto a sandy beach

"You all right?" Natsu asked

"I think so" Lucy said

"So you know him?" Natsu asked

Before shooting fire into the sky that exploded like a Firework

"No I have no idea who he is" Lucy said

"Then allow me to introduce myself, beautiful" A voice came from behind them

"Leo Lion at your service. But you can call me Loke" Natsu and Lucy turned around to see the Navy captain standing there. Natsu's hands erupted in Flames as he approached Loke.

"What do you want with her" Natsu demanded

"I personally, would like to take her on a date; she is just so stunningly beautiful" Leo said pushing his glasses up with his pointer finger, Lucy couldn't help but blush at the attractive Navy captain comment

"But I'm actually here to take her home" he added

"she is home" Natsu said "she's one of us"

When Natsu said this Lucy smiled a happy smile thinking of being home

"Very well Loke said Regulus Impact he said shooting a Yellow Laser beam at Natsu

Natsu was hit and went down but much to Loke's surprise got back up

"You call that a hit Natsu said before running at Loke Head on hitting him with his fire covered fist, Loke was strong and an excellent fighter but Natsu was better, Loke soon found himself losing this fight so he brought out the big guns

"Regulus Brilliance" Loke shouted as a giant Lion Head of light speed toward Natsu, Natsu countered Loke's attack with a Fire Dragon Roar when both attacks meet it created an explosion blasting both Natsu and Loke backwards.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull" Lucy yelled.

"Mooow, you called miss Lucy" The cow man said

Pointing at Loke she commanded Taurus to take him out

Loke easily dogged Taurus' attack countering from behind with a regulus blast.

Unfortunately for Loke he was then hit by Natsu, Loke was knocked to the ground hard only able to get up by the way of using a tree for support

"You really want to stay with these pirates?" he asked confused

Lucy looked at Natsu and his ship coming in over the horizon

"Yes, yes I do" Lucy said in a matter of fact tone.

Natsu walked over to Loke Pushing him against the tree he was leaning on

"Listen and listen good, Lucy is family and if you ever try to take part of my family again I will make you pay, understand?"

Loke looked up at Natsu "Yeah I think I do" he answered

"Good" Natsu said throwing him down and walking toward his ship that just came over the horizon

"By the way Natsu you might get more places if you had a little better manners, could help you out in the future" He said jokingly

Natsu gave a small smile at the captain's bad joke toward Natsu's bad communication skills as he walked toward the ship with Lucy.

When they were gone Loke lunched a flare into the sky using his magic

And within moments his ship had arrived

"Sir, are you injured" one of his men said approaching him

I'm fine, Loke said send word to Jude Heartfellia that his daughter is with a group of Pirates called the Fairy Tail Pirates and she's one of them, a father should at least know where his daughter is"

"Yes Sir" the man said getting a magic carrier pigeon.

"Where to sir" the helmsman yelled to Loke

"Magnolia" Loke said "we sail to the pirate heaven Magnolia"

(Note magic carrier pigeon not a real animal it's just a magical item that delivers news)


	10. New Home

Chapter 10: Coming Home

Jude Heartfellia sat in His office reading a note that came to him via magic messenger pigeons

"Pirates MY DAGHUTER IS WITH PIRATES…THEY WILL REW THE DAY THESE PIRATES LET MY DAUGHTER ABOARD THERE SHIP

and that captain" Jude's voice got quieter " If he doesn't bring my daughter back and keep this pirate thing under wraps there be hell to pay"

Jude was interrupted by a knock at office door

"What is it" Jude Barked

One of his servants walked in a young woman with purple hair

"You have a guest Master"

"Who is it"

Before the women could respond a man with blue hair walked in he was dressed in all white and had a peculiar red tattoo over his eye

"Siegrain" Jude said shocked that a council member came to his island with out notice

Jude then looked at the young women

"Leave us" he said

"As you wish master" and with that she was gone

"What can I do for you Siegrain" Jude asked

"I couldn't help but over hear your situation and I may have a solution that could benefit us both" he answered

Jude looked at the man very seriously "I'm listening" Jude said.

Lucy could see it magnolia the greatest pirate Heaven the world has ever known not only was it home to the Fairy Tail Pirates but also many civilians that loved Fairy Tail, Magnolia even had it's own army, and was sometimes visited by pirates such has Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Soon a secret Door that lead to a giant cave in the mountain opened up, and Alzac sailed Fairy Law in the cave the door shutting behind them.

"Wow that was amazing" Lucy said looking around the cave, there was another ship already there and still room for another large ship and maybe a smaller one too, there was also a stair case reaching from the bottom of the cave to a door at the top. Walking down the stair case was a small old man with a funny hat and a woman with brown hair she wore long greenish pants with a bikini top.

Natsu looked at Lucy and with a big smile said "Welcome home Luce"

The old man and he woman accompanying him moved to a gangway that had already been set up by Natsu's crew after they docked

"Welcome back Natsu" the old man spoke

"Hey Gramps, hey Cana" Natsu said to them before commanding his crew

"Ok people let's get this Treasure unloaded"

"Aye Sir" they said once again imitating happy

The old man opened a secret passage way with a giant vault in it where Natsu and his crew loaded the valuables, once that was done. They all headed upstairs Lucy followed Natsu and the others upstairs where she entered a large room with many table's, a stage and a bar.

There where some people in there, but before she could think Natsu grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to the old man

"Hey gramps I would like you to meet the newest member of the Fairy Tail Family, Lucy"

The Old man looked at her

"Well Natsu aint she a pretty one, Welcome to the Fairy Tail Pirates Lucy" he said

"Lucy this is Captain Makarov Dreyer leader of the Fairy Tail Pirates"

"Umm very nice to meet you"

"Natsu who's your girlfriend." The woman from before said, walking up to them.

"Cana, this is Lucy" Natsu Said ignoring or just not noticing the girlfriend comment

"And Lucy this is Cana"

"Hi" Lucy said with a large drunken smile.

Lucy looked around the bar there was a heavier set but muscular black man (Nab) talking to some weird dude in a dancing outfit (Vijeeter). Grey, Macao, and Wakaba were talking to two younger looking guys one with black hair (Warren) and the other with blondish hair (Max), there was a woman with purple hair and glasses (Laki) talking to Levy, and

Gajeel and Lilly where getting there portrait painted by an extremely round man with light brown hair (Reedus). By the time Lucy snapped out of it Cana was already drinking down an entire barrel of ale taking a seat next to Wakaba and Macao.

Natsu and the rest of his crew were planning to spend a couple days in Magnolia, but that night they decided to have another party in celebration of a successful quarter. That night's party was even crazier with more people it's to be expected. The party raged on it was a couple hours after the party started Levy was wasted already, and Wendy and Romeo were out like lights, when a tall blond haired man with a scare over his Eye walked in and the room got quite

"Who's that" Lucy asked Grey who was sitting beside her

"That's Laxus, Makarov grandson he's captain of the Ship Thunder God, Cana and the rest of these guys are in his crew. Laxus was accompanied by a well dressed man with long neat green hair, a strange man wearing a strange helmet with little doll things floating around him and a woman with brown hair wearing a very revealing green dress. "The others" Grey continued "are Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen there known as the Thunder Tribe, Laxus' top men.

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen joined the party but Laxus went to talk to his grandfather in private, and with that the noise started once again

"Hey who's the new girl" Bickslow said walking up to Lucy. "She Looks more like a cheerleader then pirate" he said with his dolls repeating "Cheerleader, Cheerleader" "Great first Bunny girl now Cheerleader what's next Hooker" Lucy thought

"This is "Lucy" Erza said "Our newest member"

"Bickslow leave her alone and go tease someone else" Freed scolded Bickslow

Bickslow looked at freed and with grin

"With pleasure" sticking his tong out, then running Toward Evergreen

"Hey Evergreen stop staring at Elfman it's really creepy"

"Creepy, Creepy" His dolls repeated following him

"Sorry about that Bickslow can be rude sometimes" Freed said.

"It's fine" Lucy said, realizing all of the Fairy Tail pirates were crazy not just Natsu's crew

The party was going fine until

"My Cake" Erza yelled as Max the one who knocked over her cake desperately tried to run away but with no avail Erza kicked Max who went flying a crossed the room hitting Elfman who ran into Evergreen both landing in an acquired position, with Bickslow teased them, Evergreen hit Elfman, he ran into Gajeel while Evergreen went after Bickslow, Gajeel attacked Elfman but missed spilling Cana's drink and just like that the whole place erupted in a brawl. Lucy picked up happy to holding him in front of her

"Hey Lucy, I'm not a shield, your mean" Happy said to Lucy

"Shut it cat" Lucy said back ducking behind the bar

"Why don't you join them" a drunken Levy yelled putting her arm around Lucy's shoulder

"Umm no thanks" Lucy responded.

The party/fight didn't stop till Laxus came back out of Makarov's office

"All right, Thunder Tribe let's go" he ordered

Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen got up and went after him immediately, Cana and the others started to follow after them. However Laxus stopped them

"Just the Thunder tribe the rest of you will stay here" he said

"Hey that's not fair" Cana complained

"That's an order" Laxus yelled back

Cana immediately shut up and went back to her drink

And with that he and the thunder tribe left, that's when the party kind of died.

"So Natsu" Makarov started "how long are you planning on staying in Magnolia"

"A week, mostly to restock and take a little break"

"Good to here" He said "I've been Lonely since I gave up my days on the open ocean"

"Well Laxus left his crew here" Natsu pointed out

"That's true but once he finishes what he set off to do, they will be back in his crew and I'll only have the towns' people to keep me company"

"Where is Laxus going"

Makarov's face got darker "Capital city"

Natsu was in shock Capital City is defiantly not Pirate friendly

"What Why?" Natsu asked franticly

Makarov looked at him with sad eyes

"Usually I would send Gildarts on a mission like this but I couldn't get a hold of him… any way Natsu why don't you show your new member around tomorrow" Makarov said trying to change the mood and subject.

It was early the next morning Lucy didn't know what day it was she had lost count.

The smells of delicious food filled the air; Lucy got out of her bed and walked down the hallway leading into the main part of Fairy Tail. Mirajane and Elfman were cooking Alzac and Bisca were Sitting together at a table Gajeel was up all ready, chewing on some iron sitting with Lily, Macao and Wakaba were also up, sitting at a Table with Nab and Laki, and Makarov was awake sitting on the bar drinking some kind of Juice. Probably spiked with Alcohol knowing these pirates, or any pirates for that matter.

"Good Morning" Makarov Greeted

"good morning" Lucy said back in a cheery tone.

"Breakfast", Mira yelled and with that chaos reigned as the Members awoke and ran to get there food. During the chaos Natsu actually took a break from devouring his meal like he hadn't eaten in weeks to come over and talk to Lucy

"Hey Luce Gramps said I should show you around town today, so you wanna go after breakfast?" Natsu asked

"Sure, sounds like fun"

with that Natsu sprinted back to his table

"Hey Grey did you touch my food"

"Why would I touch anything of yours I don't know where it's been"

"Oh yeah what's that supposed to mean"

"What does it sound like Fire Breath?"

"You wanna go"

"Bring it on"


	11. Phantom Lord Strikes Back

Chapter 11: Phantom Lord Strikes Back

Lucy spent the whole day in town with Natsu and Happy. Natsu showed her around town especially all the good places to eat, They saw Levy, Jet and Droy in a book store and joined up with them, and then they saw Erza in clothing store and she started to hang out with them, they also met up with Cana and Grey at a Café and Wendy, Romeo and Carla in the park. As the group walked many people came up to them asking them to sign wanted posters of them, asking to see there magic, they even got free food, many of them asked Lucy who she was and when they found out she was a new crew member they went nuts. Lucy couldn't believe it they were like celebrities in this town, everyone loved them. They got back to the Base late at night Makarov was still awake and something was wrong

"Looks like you had fun" Makarov said as they walked in.

Makarov had a smile on his face but in eyes Erza saw pain

"What's wrong Captain" Erza asked

Makarov didn't answer instead he grabbed his chest and collapsed

"Gramps" Grey and Natsu yelled

"Jet get him to Porlyusica now" Erza yelled

Jet picked up Makarov and with his super speed ran toward Porlyusica.

Natsu looked at Bisca and Alzac who came running over to them.

"Take your Mounts and follow him" Natsu ordered

After Alzac and Bisca left, the group as well as several others who had been awoken by the noise stood there in the main room waiting wanting to see if Captain Makarov was all right but not knowing if they should leave.

"We should go see if gramps is ok too" Grey said

"No to many people would just get in Porlyusica's way, we will visit tomorrow" Erza said "for now we should all get some rest"

It was a pretty restless night at Fairy Tail everyone was worried about Makarov.

Breakfast the next morning was unusually quiet, silent and simple. Everyone was waiting on some news of Captain Makarov's health. Alzac and Bisca were currently riding back to the base as soon as they entered the base everyone crowded around them all speaking at once.

"Quiet" Erza yelled "Let them speak"

"Porlyusica said that he's going to be fine, he just needs some rest" Alzac said

"That's good news" Erza said with a small smile

All of the sudden a strange noise was heard out side.

Everyone turned toward the back door

"What was that" Lucy asked

Gajeel seemed the most spooked with a cold sweat going down his brow

"I-it can't be" He said

"What is it" Erza demanded

"Brace yourselves" Gajeel yelled

Just then the back wall blew in knocking back all the members of the crew when the dust cleared they saw a Extremely Large ship biggest one they had ever seen maybe the biggest ship there ever was. On top flew the flag of Phantom Lord

"Attention Fairy Tail" Jose's voice rang out.

"Surrender the one called Lucy to us now or we will destroy the whole town"

"Warren Use your telepathy to warn the towns people to get somewhere safe" Erza ordered "Everyone else get ready for battle"

Everyone ran outside ready to fight when the very large frontal cannon charged up again

"Watch out" Gajeel yelled as the cannon fired a giant magical cannon ball

Erza jumped in the way reequipping into her adamantium armor

"Are you crazy" Wakaba yelled

"What are you doing" Macao demanded

"I'm protecting our home" Erza said as she casts a defense spell, the defense spell worked but it also knocked Erza unconscious

"You have one more chance to surrender the one called Lucy to us" Jose's voice rang out again

Lucy was in tears as she looked at Erza, This was because of her, why did they want her?

Lucy's thoughts were cut off by Natsu

"Never" he screamed "she's one of us"

"Yeah" Grey followed up

"This is Fairy Tail you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" Cana yelled

"Very Well" Jose said

Just then hundreds of phantom soldiers started to come out of the ship

Lucy was moved by her new friend's words but she thought she should still surrender, it was her fault, before Lucy could do anything Mira grabbed her arm, and pulled her away

"Come on Lucy you have to get out of here"

"But the least I can do is help" Lucy protested

"Mira didn't answer her; she just put her in a cart with Reedus

"Reedus get her some where safe" she ordered

"Wee" he answered as he flicked the rains and off they went.

"Gajeel, how long till that cannon goes off again" Natsu asked

"Not to long" Gajeel said

"Well let's smash it then, how about some double dragon action" Natsu said with a smile

"Geehee" Gajeel laughed his trademark laugh

"I'm going in" Natsu yelled back to the crew

"Come on Happy" Natsu said as he jumped of the cliff

"Aye sir" happy said catching him and flying toward phantom lords giant ship with Gajeel and Lilly

"Come on Elfman were storming the castle too" Grey said as he made a ramp of Ice leading down the cliff and freezing a path on the water"

"Right" Elfman said following him

"Macao turned to everyone else "concentrate you attacks on the phantoms protect the town at all costs"


	12. Iron and Fire

Chapter 12: Iron and Fire

Natsu, Happy, Gajeel and Lily ran down the barrel of the Giant cannon only to be greeted by phantom soldiers, but Natsu took them out easily with a fire dragon wing attack

They arrived at a large room with a giant lacrima in it

"All we have to do is destroy the Lacrima" Gajeel said

Phantom Lord Members soon flooded the room

"Gajeel, Lily Take out the guards" Natsu yelled

Gajeel and Lilly attacked the members and easily took care of them, while Natsu destroyed the Lacrima with little effort.

"Hahaha" Natsu laughed "That was too easy "

"Salamander we have to defeat Jose and the four most powerful members, defeating each one will reduce the amount of Phantom soldiers that can be made"

"My, my, my Gajeel giving away all our secrets are you" a man with black and white hair said as he walked in and looked around at the smashed lacrima

"Looks like I arrived a little late, wouldn't you say"

"Salamander go take out the others I'll handle this one" Gajeel said

"Why not just do it together" Natsu asked

"There's no time, we have to take them out as fast as we can if we split up we can find all of them and take them out faster" Gajeel explained

"Right, let's go Happy" Natsu said as he ran toward the door

"You go too Lily" Gajeel said.

"Are you sure" Lilly asked

"Just go" Growled Gajeel

And with that Lilly went chasing after Natsu.

The man looked at Gajeel and spoke

"Now traitor you will die"

"Traitor?... You don't understand Totomaru; I always worked for Fairy Tail." Gajeel said

"What?"

"Captain Makarov uses me as a spy, and it was to easy to earn Jose's trust there by learning Phantom Lords secrets" Gajeel said.

"Enough of this" Totomaru yelled "Red Fire"

Totomaru shot Fire out of his hand hitting Gajeel but Gajeel was largely unaffected

"That almost burned" Gajeel said with a smirk

"Try this" Totomaru said as he shot blue fire from his hand, this time Gajeel let out a painful scream as the fire burned his body. The blue fire wasn't hot but it was a lot more painful then red and more damaging for sure

Even with the blue fire being greater then the red, it was no were near as good as Natsu's fire. Gajeel quickly recovered his arm turned into a sword with chainsaw like edges.

"Iron dragon sword" Gajeel yelled swinging at Totomaru, Totomaru dodged Gajeel's attack.

"You've gotten faster" Gajeel said

"Fast enough to kill you" Totomaru responded as he drew his katana charging at Gajeel stabbing Gajeel in the chest.

Gajeel just smiled and pulled the blade from his chest.

"You should know better then that" Gajeel said with a smile

Then he took a bite from Totomaru's sword

"They don't call me black steel for nothing"

Totomaru jumped back hitting Gajeel with more fire, Gajeel tried striking back but Totomaru was much faster than Gajeel anticipated. The fight carried on and Gajeel had yet to lay one hit one Totomaru. Gajeel watched Totomaru's movements all Gajeel had to do is wait for the right time to strike, Totomaru Jumped in the air.

"It's over Black Steel" He yelled

"Your right" Gajeel thought as long as he is in the air he wont be able to dodge a dragon roar

"Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel yelled making a faunal over his mouth with his hands

Totomaru was in shock as Gajeel's attack came toward him he couldn't doge an attack like that in the air. Totomaru was hit and went flying a crossed the room Gajeel took this opportunity to strike him with a demon log breaking the nearby wall sending Totomaru out into the ocean.

"Geehee" Gajeel laughed before falling to his knees

"Damn that hurt" he said to himself "still not even close to the toughest fight I've been in." Remembering the fight with Natsu he had when neither of them knew of each others loyalties.

"Well no time to Rest" Gajeel said making his way out of the room

"Well maybe just a snack" Gajeel thought seeing the rest of Totomaru's katana lying on the ground

Gajeel picked up the broken sword and ate the rest of it before making his way toward the others.

Natsu ran through the halls, with happy, and Pantherlilly having to fight some members of phantom along the way but nothing to difficult. Natsu ran down a large hallway when he heard footsteps coming from around the corner get ready guys he said.

Natsu turned the corner ready to attack.


	13. Painful Memories

Chapter 13: Painful Memories

Natsu turned the corner ready to attack, only to see Grey, and Elfman running towards him

"Oh it's you guys" Natsu said disappointedly

"What's the situation Flame Brain" Grey asked

"Right, if we knock out all the four strongest members and Jose the ghost things will stop" Natsu said

"Then what are we waiting for" Grey said "Let's go"

As the five ran down the hallway (well two of them flew) they arrived at a room full of stone and a skinny little man rose up from the rock.

"No, No, No" he said "I can't let you pass"

"You guys go ahead he's mine" Elfman said

"Right, let's go" Natsu said as he and the others ran out the opposite door

"Ok let's go" Elfman said charging at the man

"Takeover Beast arm, Black Bull" Elfman yelled as right arm turned into a large creature arm. Elfman threw a punch but the man dodged it easily, turning into a rubber man bending around the attack.

"Now, now no need to be so rude" The man said

"What?" Elfman questioned

"I am Sol of the Earth and you are?"

"Um Elfman" Elfman said confused

Then Sol launched a surprise attack hitting Elfman with a giant stone fist

"What a dirty trick Elfman said, running trying to hit Sol

But Sol easily dodged the attack again; this pattern went on for about ten minutes

"I have a fun Idea" Sol said

Before rock started to cover Elfman's body

"What is thi…" Elfman went blank as the stone reached his head

"Let's see what memories you have in that thick head of yours" Sol said with an evil grin.

Elfman suddenly saw a mansion were he used to live he saw a younger him crying by a small grave, when a little girl with white hair ran up behind them.

Elfman saw his little sister

"Lissana?, LISANNA" he said he went to hug her but she past right through him to talk to the younger him

"It's ok Elfman" She said

"But it died, I couldn't help my parakeet" the younger Elfman cried

"Everything dies eventually" the girl said "We just have to live happily for the your Parakeet from now on"

"Really Lissana" the younger Elfman said drying his tears

"Yeah so let's go you baby" a slightly older girl said walking over to them

"Oh hey Mira" Lissana said

"Come on dad's party is starting" Mira said

"Oh so you were a member of the Strauss house a very rich family not to nice to the peasants around them though"

Elfman's memories transported him to a ship on fire and sinking it was the night someone set gunpowder alight all through the ship trying to kill his family there were only three survivors he saw him and his sisters floating on a piece of drift wood

"What's this a sabotaged boat is destroyed killing the Strauss family all except three kids" Sol mocked "you were found by a pirate captain named Makarov and became Fairy Tail pirates, oh here's an interesting memory"

Elfman was transported to a ship it was a stormy night and two pirate ships were locked in battle.

"It was your first time on a mission under captain Makarov, and things didn't go as planned while he was fighting pirates. The ship was tossed and turned you were supposed to protect you little sister. Elfman watched in horror as he watched the events that lead to his little sister's death. The enemy boarded the ship.

"Protect Lissana" Mira yelled

Elfman watched him guide his little sister to the other side of the ship. He saw Natsu take out some people. And run over to him

"Elfman need help?" Natsu yelled

"I'm a real man I can protect Lissana go help the others" the past Elfman said.

Natsu gave a sad look but then ran to help the others

"No let Natsu help he can save her you idiot" Elfman yelled at himself. Another flash transported Elfman only minutes later a powerful attack sending him and Lissana overboard Elfman grabbed Lissana's hand and the side of the boat, hanging on desperately to both, Elfman watched the scene of the past in fear

"Elfman I'm slipping" Lissana Yelled

Just then Elfman's grip slipped and Lissana fell to into the water just as a giant wave hit the ship and Elfman let go of the boat to look for Lissana, but Nab grabbed his hand pulling him back up.

"Lissana, Lissana, Lissana" Elfman yelled as he watched unable to do anything then the scene faded away and Elfman was left alone in a void.

"You let go, you let your poor little sister drown some man you are for all you talk you are nothing but murder because of you your sister died a watery and painful death" Sol mocked. Elfman couldn't do anything he began to cry until he realized he couldn't give up he would win this battle for his sister Lissana.

Sol danced around Elfman,

"Well mousier it looks like you will live out your life viewing these painful memories." Sol said

"No" Elfman resounded as magic power started illuminate his body and destroy the rock

"What you shouldn't be able to talk let alone use magic" Sol said

Suddenly the rock around him exploded and in Elfman's place was a large monster

"W-what, is this" Sol asked nervously "L-look I was j-just helping you get over your emotional issues I thought that".

The monster just growled striking Sol sending him back

Sol launched a giant rock at Elfman; it smashed into pieces on Elfman's new body, and his monster form didn't even flinch

Elfman jumped in the air landing on Sol then proceeded to punch him over and over. Even a rubber man couldn't stand up to the force of Elfman's new found strength. Within minutes Elfman had changed back to his human form limping toward the door leaving a battered corpse behind. Elfman looked back at the room a tear went down his face

"Lissana" he whispered before he shook his head and walked out the door going to find the others.


	14. Fairies vs Phantoms

Chapter 14: Fairies vs. Phantoms

Lucy was currently ridding in a cart speeding away from the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord driven by Reedus

"Reedus I… we have to help" Lucy said

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy but I was told to get you away" Reedus responded

"But I can't just let everyone fight for me I have to help" Lucy complained

"It's not like that, Lucy there fighting to protect there own, we don't know why phantom wants you and it doesn't matter your apart of us so if someone wants you we have to protect you, just as if someone wanted me I would hope that you would protect me" Reedus said with wisdom and pride In his voice,

"Mirror Magic reflect" a giant mirror appeared in front of the cart.

Reedus tried to stop but it was to late they hit the mirror and were reflected back in the direction they came were a black man with an eye patch was waiting

"Music magic, deafening blow" magic song note hit the cart flipping it over

"Lucy Run" Reedus said ready to fight, before he was hit with a double attack from the two phantom lord mages.

"Reedus" Lucy yelled before being knocked unconscious by a wind spell.

A battle between the Fairy Tail pirates and Phantom Lord's phantom soldiers were taking place on the cliff side Fairy Tail was out numbered a hundred to one.

Nab, Max and Warren were launched back being hit by an attack the phantoms did. Vijeeter tried to attack them with his hands but once he touched the phantom he felt week

"Don't Touch them, they make you week long range only" Macao yelled

"Long range huh lets show them how it's done" Alzac said to Bisca both pulling out magic guns shooting down the enemy.

"Let's do this" Romeo said running straight for the enemy hands a blazed.

"Romeo look out" Macao yelled attacking a phantom that was behind Romeo

"You have to think" Macao said scolding his son

"Takes after his father" Cana said throwing magic cards

"More like a Natsu wannabe" Carla added

"Now is not the time" Wakaba yelled annoyed with them casually talking in the middle of a fight

"Right protect the town at all costs" Cana yelled

"Purple Flair"

"Blue Fire"

"Smoke Blast"

"Holy Shot"

"Magic shotgun"

"Card magic tornado"

"Script Magic Fire"

"Wood Make Fist"

"Sky Dragon Roar"

"Knuckle Plant"

"Sand Blaster"

The Fairy Tail pirates kept going but it seemed everyone they took out two replaced it

"Don't give up, never give up" Cana Yelled

"Come on Natsu" Macao said to himself "Take out Jose"

After a while it seemed the number of phantom soldiers coming from the base had decreased but they were still hopelessly outnumbered.

Mirajane ran out of the base (or what's left of it)

Cana saw her and ran over to her "Is Laxus coming" she asked

"I couldn't get a hold of him"

"Damn it we really need help here"

"What about Phantom Lord we need to take out the actual members?" Mira asked

"Don't worry Natsu and the others will handle it" Cana told her

"I'm going in" said an injured Erza walking behind them

"Erza are you sure your pretty hurt" Mira said

"I'm Fine" she said reequipping into a different set of armor and running toward the side of the cliff taking out any phantom soldiers that dared attack her.

"We'll keep these things off your back" Cana said

"Nab is down" Max told Macao

"So is Jet and Droy" Laki said

"We could use some back up" Macao said

Just before Warren was also hit

"Damn it were not gonna last much longer" Wakaba said

As the number of phantoms still were too many to handle

Meanwhile in the very large captain quarters of Jose

A large man wearing very baggy cloths and a strange hat entered with two other pirates

"Aria, Boze, Sue, I see you have returned" Jose said "Did you get me anything"

Aria dropped Lucy in front of him.

"Excellent" Jose said before his mood had suddenly changed frowning and touching his head "It seems both Sol and Totomaru have been defeated"

"Aria if you don't mind" Jose said with a smile

"I will kill them" Aria said vanishing into thin air.

"Excellent" Jose responded before looking down at Lucy "Everything will go according to plan

"Boze, Sue, watch the girl" Jose Barked

"Yes captain" they both said

And with that Jose left

"Damn" Macao said as a phantom glanced him "That was close"

"Macao, do you have a plan" Cana asked

"Not really just keep hitting them with all you got" he resounded

Macao looked around and saw the young dragon slayer with her exceed

"Charla evacuate the wounded" Macao ordered "Wendy get back and heal them as they come, and everyone get ready to fall back"

"What I thought you said hold the line" Cana complained

"No I said keep hitting them we don't have enough people to hold the line"

Just then soldiers from both the Fiore Royal Navy and Magnolia Army poured in firing at the phantom soldiers with magic rifles and spells driving back the phantoms

"How's this" Loke said walking up behind Macao

"You, but why?" Macao asked

"Haven't you ever heard about the enemy of enemy" Loke shrugged

Macao gave him a suspicious look

"Hey don't get me wrong I'm still after Lucy, but I can't let the innocents of this town be harmed and I surly don't want Phantom to have my target." Loke said

Macao looked away blasting more phantoms with fire

"Romeo get back and help Wendy" he ordered wanting to get his son out of the fight

"I take it you call the shots" Loke asked

"I'm a tactician" Macao resounded

"Good enough for me" Loke said calling his sergeant over

"This man is in charge, do what he says" Loke ordered

"But sir he's a pirate"

"No Buts" Loke yelled

"Yes sir" his sergeant responded

"Take care of my men, there like family" Loke told Macao

Macao smiled and gave a small nod, before Loke started to run away from the fight

"Where are you going" Cana asked

"To save my bounty' Loke said before running down the side of the cliff where a small boat waited

"Should we trust him" Laki asked

"Right now it doesn't look like we have choice" Alzac said

Macao looked at his new soldiers with a smile

"All right form up and hold this line" Macao yelled,

As pirates and soldiers all lined up ready to fight side by side


	15. Water and Ice

Chapter 15: Water and Ice

Natsu, Grey, Happy and Lilly all ran down the all way of the giant ship until it split off into three hallways,

"Now what" Grey asked

"We split up, you take the path on the left, Lilly you go right and Happy and I will go down the middle"

They all gave a head nod as they started down those paths.

Grey ended up at some stairs that lead out to the deck; one of the decks any way the ship was so large there were multiple. Grey looked around there was no sign of anyone not even phantom soldiers

"When did it start raining" Grey said noticing the water falling lightly from the sky.

"Drip, drip, drop" a woman's voice was heard from behind him

There stood a blue haired woman with a blank look on her face

"Hey I now you you're that water chick, um… Julia" Grey said gearing up to fight.

"I am Juvia the rain woman" she responded very plainly

"Whatever, don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl" Grey said assuming his ice make form

Suddenly a small smile grew on her face

"Alright then" she said "goodbye" in weirdly happy voice, as she started to walk away in a hurry.

"Wait." Grey yelled chasing after her

"What is this feeling is it love, I must make him mine" Juvia thought

"At least tell me how to stop those phantoms Grey said catching up to her"

"Water lock" Juvia yelled as water rose incasing Grey's body

"Oh now I didn't mean to, well I suppose I should release him" Juvia said to herself

However before she could do anything the water froze and shattered

Juvia stared at Grey and the ice shards glimmering around him

"So beautiful" Juvia thought

"You heartless winch, you almost got me with that sneak attack" Grey said

"Oh he's so cruel" Juvia thought as her heart was broken

Grey then through off his shirt getting ready to fight, this snapped Juvia right back in love

"Ice make Lance" Grey said as spear shaped ice shot toward Juvia, but much to Grey surprise they past right through her

"That's right my love is my enemy we have no choice but to fight" Juvia thought

"My body is completely made out of water so it is hopeless" is what she said in a monotone voice.

"Water Slicer" Juvia said as Water blades shot toward grey, Grey dodged the attack

"Ice make Excalibur" Grey said making a sword out of Ice and cutting through Juvia

"Like I said physical attacks have no effect on my body of water" Juvia said blasting him back with a huge amount of burning water

"Damn that's hot" Grey thought unsuccessfully trying to freeze it

"Now you see its impossible" Juvia said

"I'll show you" he responded charging her

But once again Juvia launched boiling hot water at him this time however grey shot ice before it hit him making a cloud of steam Grey then jumped in the air preparing to attack

"That's not going to work" Juvia said changing the direction of the water upward

"Oh yeah" Grey yelled as the water hit him

"Freeze up" grey started to freeze the water closing in on Juvia.

He hit the ground and froze Juvia

Grey smirked thinking he won the fight

"Wait why am I feeling something soft?"

Grey looked at his hand that was in the ice with Juvia and noticed his hand was placed firmly on her breast

"Ahhh I'm sorry it was a accident" Grey said pulling his hand away unfreezing the water freeing a blushing Juvia

"You know I am powerful if you would be mine I would like to protect you"

"Protect me from what?"

"Anything that wants to hurt you for instance if you surrender Lucy I can convince the captain to let you and your shipmates live"

"Give Lucy to Jose I'd rather die then let that happen"

"He's rather die… he loves her Lucy is my love rival, Grey betrayed Juvia"

"What?" Gray said confused before a very mad Juvia hit him with another blast of water.

"You keep getting me with those sneak attacks but I'm done playing" Grey yelled slamming his hands on the ground

"Ice make geyser" he yelled as the Ice rose and exploded leaving Juvia falling through the air. She was going to fall of the boat and into the water (which in retrospect probably would have been fine for Juvia) but in any case Grey ran over to the edge grabbing her hand as she fell and pulling her back up.

"Why?" Juvia asked more convinced then ever that she loved Grey

"I don't know, you seem nice just on the wrong side" Grey said

Grey sat down next to Juvia smiling

"You know you're a pretty good fighter maybe when all this is done you and I can do it…"

Upon hearing this Juvia gave a happy squeal and past out from excitement

"…Again?" Grey finished his sentence in confusion

"Grey" Elfman and Gajeel yelled running over to him

"You got one, good job" Elfman said

"What's with the creepy smile though" Gajeel asked

"I don't know maybe she's having a good dream"

"At any rate we have to catch up with Natsu" Grey said "Taking Jose down will be a lot easier with all of us"

"Attention Fairy Tail we have your precious Lucy and now all we have to do is destroy you" Jose said his voice coming from the speakers,

"Great Like things weren't complicated enough" Gajeel said

"let's hurry up and find Natsu" Grey said

The others agreed and head back to the hallway Natsu took.

Leaving a smiling Juvia behind.


	16. Stopping the Wind

Chapter 16: Stopping the Wind

Natsu ran down the hallway till he reached a large room with a giant stair case.

Natsu ran to the stairs when out of no where he was hit by a powerful wind attack

"Natsu" Happy yelled as Natsu went flying into a wall.

Aria appeared behind Natsu

"I am Aria and I am hunting dragons"

"Air Space" Aria immediately attacked Natsu

Natsu took the hit and went flying backwards

"Damn that hurt" Natsu said getting up rubbing his head when he was hit again

"Impressive that your body still intact after those attacks but try this One" Aria Said

"Air Space Ahh"

Erza had crashed through the ceiling striking Aria

"Erza" Natsu Yelled happily

Just then the boat's speakers came on again as Jose spoke

"Attention Fairy Tail we have your precious Lucy and now all we have to do is destroy you"

"Natsu you have to find Lucy" Erza said

"What about this guy"

"I can handle him just go"

"Alright let's go Happy"

"Aye Sir"

Natsu and Happy ran up the stairs which lead to another hallway.

"Do you know where she is? Happy asked

"No Idea, but I figure that when I get close I'll be able to smell her" Natsu answered

Natsu and Happy entered a room that looked like a bar filled with phantom lord pirates

"Hold it right there" One of the men at the bar said "Looks like we got us some fairy tail trash, let's get him" the man charged Natsu which earned him a swift kick in the stomach accelerated by fire.

The Rest of the men in the room surrounded Natsu getting ready to attack

"I'm all fired up, so bring it" Natsu Said with a demon like smile.

Grey, Gajeel and Elfman ran back to where the three hallways where

"Ok Natsu went through the middle and Lilly went on in the other one" Grey said

"I'll follow Lilly you two catch up with Salamander" Gajeel said running after his exceed.

Erza swung her sword at Aria but Aria jumped in the air dodging the attack and striking Erza with a wind attack knocking her back into the ground,

"So this is the great Titania, I am unimpressed" Aria mocked

"You haven't seen anything yet" Erza said reequipping to her Purgatory armor

Erza swung at Aria this time making contact and causing a considerable amount of damage, aria stood back up moving his hands around his body

"Now Titania step into my finale attack all who enter perish before my might

Erza didn't give it a second thought, Erza charged Aria as he preformed a deadly attack

Gajeel ran down the hall where he entered a large engine room where Lilly was in his battle form fighting off Phantom Lords Pirates, Lily was completely surrounded and beaten up pretty badly

"Iron Dragon Lance" Gajeel said shooting phantom lord with Steel Spikes

"Glad to see you could make it" Lily said seeing Gajeel Jumping down to aid him.

"I wouldn't miss this much fun for the world" Gajeel gave an evil smile as he spoke

Grey and Elfman arrived to where Erza was fighting Aria; they witnessed Erza run directly toward Aria's attack. Aria didn't have time to finish the spell Erza was to fast she struck Aria with her purgatory sword.

"So this is the great Titania" Aria spoke his last words as he fell.

"Erza!" both Grey and Elfman yelled she looked back at her crew mates and gave a small smile as they ran over to her

"Erza are you ok you look kind of beat up" Grey asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Erza said leaning on her sword

"She's a real man"

"Where is Natsu?" Elfman asked

"He went on ahead to find Lucy"

"Then we better hurry up and catch him he can't fight Jose alone" Grey said

"Oh but you won't be able to help him, that much is clear" A voice from behind them said. They all turned around to see Jose smiling

"You" Erza said standing back up pointing her sword in his direction.

"None of you can defeat me especially in the condition your in" Jose mocked

"Ready" Grey whispered to Elfman, Elfman nodded and the both ran to attack.


	17. Phantoms Fall

Chapter 17: Phantoms fall

There is a hut in the middle of the woods near magnolia there lives Porlyusica an hold women with pink hair, extremely grumpy but also a very skilled healer, this is where Captain Makarov was taken.

Makarov awoke in a soft bed as he opened his eyes he saw a familiar scene Porlyusica's hut he knew he was about to hear a boatload of nagging

"Are you awake" a sweet elderly voice asked

"Yes I am"

"And how are you feeling"

"I'm feel fine"

"Good…" Porlyusica said

"Owe" Makarov said getting hit in the head by Porlyusica

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT" Porlyusica yelled but was cut off by a mysterious figure entering the room

the man that entered whore a mask and hat to hide his face and hair he wore long sleeved shirt with gloves on and bandages wrapped around his arms he also wore long pants down to his boots and a cape that connected to the back of his shirt, he carried many magical staffs and walked smoothly and eloquently not even making a sound.

"You" Makarov said addressing the man

"It has been a long time" the man replied

"Well what can I do for you" Makarov asked getting out of his bed

"Actually I am hear to deliver information"

"Oh and what's that" Makarov asked interested in what the man had to say

"right now your children are fighting for there lives and the lives of the citizens of magnolia, I do not wish to be seen but you should know what's going on, and this woman probably did not know. With that the man evaporated into thin air

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT, NOW HE WILL GO DO SOMETHING STUPID" Porlyusica yelled as the man disappeared. Makarov simply got up and headed for the door

"Makarov where you are going you old fool, you can't be pushing yourself, especially at your age. Porlyusica said as Makarov headed out the door

"Since when do I listen to you" Makarov answered continuing to walk away

As Porlyusica watched Makarov walk away she looked down and just whispered "Old Fool"

Grey and Elfman went flying back hit with Jose's attack knocking the more injured Elfman unconscious, Grey slowly got up holding his side in pain

"Elfman, ELFMAN." Erza yelled back at the two

"He's out cold Grey conformed"

Erza immediately charged at Jose but Jose easily countered her throwing her behind him. Turning around Jose said "It's a shame really I was really looking forward fighting you at full strength" Grey then jumped in the air behind Jose about to do an attack but Jose turned around blasting Grey with a magic attack shaped like a stream of skulls. Grey hit the ceiling and was knocked unconscious next to Elfman when he came back down.

"Two down Jose said" with an evil smirk

"Are you all right" Lily asked Gajeel after he took a direct hit

"Iron Dragon Roar" taking out his opponents before turning back around to face Lily "Peachy" he said with pain in his voice

"That engine is creating the Phantoms it's slowed down but as long as Jose still stands it will keep making them" Gajeel informed his partner

Lilly looked around there weren't many of Phantom Lords men left

"Destroy the engine I'll cover you" Lily said

Gajeel nodded his head before taking off full speed toward the engine Lilly followed slashing with his sword every pirate that dared try to attack, Gajeel arrived at the engine

"Dragon Slayer secret art, Iron Great Sword" Gajeel said using a dragon slayer super attack on the big machine. This caused the engine to crack in half as parts from it flew everywhere and an explosion followed engulfing Gajeel in flames

"GAJEEL" Lily screamed worried for his master.

However the smoke cleared and Gajeel was sitting relatively unharmed eating parts of the machine. Lilly wiped the sweat from his brow and collapsed from all the damage he had taken right next to Gajeel, The remaining Phantom Lord Pirates ran for the hills after the explosion

"Geehee" Gajeel laughed biting off another piece of metal

"We should catch up with the others" Lily suggested

Gajeel gave a little grown and got up Lily had transformed back to his travel size unable to keep his battle form with no magic power. Gajeel picked up his exceed and headed out the door.

Loke ran through the giant ship unlike Fairy tail he had studied the ship before coming aboard he knew where he was going as he arrived at Captains Quarters. Upon entering he saw Lucy Tied to a pool with two of Phantoms Pirates guarding her

"Hey Boze you see him too right?… what's a navy captain doing here?" Sue asked

"Whatever it is it can't be good" Boze said

"My name is Captain Leo Lion, Release the girl"

"Loke?" Lucy said shocked that the man who tried to take her earlier is now trying to save her from being taken.

"Come get her pretty boy" Sue said taking the stance to use her magic. Loke charged her "Regulus Blast" Loke yelled using his long range attack

"Mirror magic, reflect" Sue said reflecting the attack back at Loke, Loke was knocked to the ground where Boze attacked him with his magic notes.

"Mirror Magic Kaleidoscope" Sue said trapping Loke in a giant kaleidoscope

"Loke" Lucy whispered she looked at her keys lying on the near buy table if she could just reach them she could help.

"That was too easy" Boze said just before the kaleidoscope exploded

"What the Hell" Boze yelled seeing Loke almost glowing with yellow flames.

"Regulus sacred light" Loke said sending a super attack at Boze knocking him out

Sue put her hand to her head before getting ready for the next attack, Loke knew this probably meant she was calling for help. Loke then did the same attack at her

"Mirror Magic Reflect" Sue said trying to counter his move, but this time the mirror shattered and Sue took the full hit. Loke walked over to Lucy

"Come on let's get out of here" he said going to untie her

"LOOK OUT" Lucy shouted Loke turned around to see an attack coming right at him.

Natsu was currently being carried down the hall by happy

"Hurry happy those idiots slowed us down" Natsu said referring to the room full of beaten and bloody men he left behind.

"Aye Sir" Happy said

"Happy wait" Natsu screamed "through this door" Natsu said pointing at a door at the end of an adjacent hallway happy put Natsu down and Natsu started running toward the door

"How do you know" Happy asked

"I can Smell Lucy and" Natsu clinched his fists as he smelled the air again

"And That navy captain, come on Happy" Natsu said kicking down the door

Jose had Erza on the ropes she could barely stand he hit her again shattering her armor.

"This is the End" Jose said

Suddenly Jose put two fingers against his head "What, you pathetic… I'll be right there" he said to what seemed like him self "Excuse me Titania I have a pest control problem don't go anywhere we will finish this when I get back" Jose said then proceeded to teleport using dark magic. Just as he left Gajeel and Lilly walk in, seeing his hurt comrades Gajeel runs over to them

"Are you ok" Gajeel asked Erza seeing she was the only one still conscious

"Natsu" is all Erza said before passing out

"Damnit, I can't just leave them here" Gajeel said looking at his badly hurt friends.

"Gajeel" a small voice from behind him yelled, He turned around to see Wendy, Carla and Mirajane

"What are you guys doing here" Gajeel asked

"Warren called Grey using telepathy to see if you guys where all right Grey said they "They were hurt badly before warren lost contact" Mira explained

"So since I was done healing the others Macao said I could come help here" Wendy

"But only with an escort and at the first sign of trouble we couldn't handle he ordered us to leave" Carla said reminding the young girl

Gajeel looked around at his friends

"Start with Elfman, and then work on Snow cone there the worst, Lily is still conscious so he's last" Gajeel said with Lily nodding in agreement

"Wait Gajeel" Wendy said "where are you going"

Gajeel looked down at the girl confused

"To help Salamander where do you think?"

"Let me heal you first" Wendy said

"What No I'm fine"

"Gajeel you won't be much help how you are now" Mira said scolding him like a child

"Fine just hurry up and then get to work on the others" He scoffed.

Natsu kicked down the door to see Jose appear behind Loke

"LOKE" Lucy screamed as Jose attacked

Luckily just before the attack hit happy saved Loke flying him off and setting him next to Natsu

"What the…" Jose said turning around to see Natsu and his Exceed

"Oh it's you" Jose hissed

"Happy untie Lucy" Natsu ordered before looking at Loke

"You with me?" Natsu asked

Loke smiled "You bet"

"Then let's go" both Natsu and Loke charged Jose

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"

"Regulus Impact"

Jose dodged one but then was hit by the other, it didn't do much damage but it caused enough of a distraction for happy to reach Lucy

"Ahoy Lucy" Happy greeted

"Happy, hurry up and untie me" Lucy demanded

"No need to be pushy what do you think I'm doing" happy said untying the rope

Meanwhile Loke and Natsu where taking a beating.

"Take this Jose yelled" Firing a shot at Natsu

Natsu braced himself for impact but Loke had managed to jump in the way of the attack sending Loke into the wall.

"D-don't worry about me save the girl" Loke said before collapsing

Lucy had reached her key Open Gate of… before she could finish Jose turned around and attacked her "Ahhhhh" Lucy screamed in pain as the attack made contact sending her keys flying

"LUCY" Natsu yelled as flames surrounded his body

"I'll make you Pay"

Jose just smiled and motioned for Natsu to come and try much to Jose's surprise Natsu took off faster then Jose could react Natsu hit Jose with everything he had sending him flying backward.

"I underestimated you" Jose said releasing power from his hands like Natsu's Fire "It won't happen again."

"It Looks like there starting to thin out" Canna yelled to Macao

"There are still a lot of them left though" Macao said

"Are you sure it was ok to send Wendy in there" Wakaba asked

"She has Mira and Carla with her, and if the team in there needs healed then she's needed more there" Cana said

"Uh guys I hate to break up you conversation but look" Alzac said pointing to some of the phantoms joining together to create a giant monster.

"I think Where in over our heads" Laki said

"What about our heads" Wakaba asked

"She means we can't handle this, think before you speak Laki" Alzac said

"It made perfect sense you guys are just dumb" Laki said complaining

"Shut up" Cana yelled "Macao what's the plan"

Macao thought for about a second, before he came up with his strategy

"Latinate, have your men focus there attack on the smaller ones" Macao ordered Loke's Latinate "Everyone else aim for the Big one" Macao yelled

"For Magnolia for Fairy Tail" Cana screamed as everyone executed Macao's plan

The fighting went on for about ten minutes and still no effect on the giant one

"Latinate can you spare men to help with the big one" Macao asked

"Negative, were pretty swamped keeping the little ones off your back" the Latinate responded.

Macao saw a huge explosion come from Phantom's ship

"Come on Natsu tell me you finished it" Macao waited but nothing happened

"Damn it all" Macao yelled "we need a new plan"

"I'll take it from here Macao" Makarov said from behind him

"Captain!" Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Laki, Alzac and Bisca yelled in unison

Light formed around Makarov's hands

"I invoke thee 1… 2…3… Fairy Law"

Makarov said closing his hands around the ball of light that formed in his palms, a huge light covered everything destroying all the Phantoms and even reaching Phantom Lords Ship, knocking out all the enemy pirates still standing in there as well. The master opened his eyes "it's over" he said happily

Everyone gave loud cheers in celebration

Natsu was doing it he was going toe to toe with Jose and matching him hit for hit  
Lucy had recovered from the earlier attack and happy brought her keys to her

"Thanks Happy" she said "Open Gate of the Archer Sagittarius" Lucy yelled as a Archer in a horse costume appeared before them

"How can I serve you" He said saluting to no one

"Fire at that man" Lucy said pointing at Jose

Jose hit Natsu down blocking his attack and injuring Natsu in the process

"Now dragon slayer you will…" He was interrupted by Arrows flying at him; Jose dodged the arrows leaving him open

"Fire Dragon Roar" Natsu yelled hitting Jose in the opposite direction which much to his surprise he was met by Loke

"Regulus Holy Light" Loke's attack sent Jose back toward Natsu, Natsu Jumped in the air

"The Flames of my Right hand and the Flames of my Left put them together and this is what you get" Natsu said slamming his hands covered in fire together "Brilliant Blaze of the Fire Dragon"

A huge amount of fire hit Jose and destroyed the room and almost ripping the ship in half.

Natsu fell to his knees tired from all the fighting.

"Did we get him" Loke asked

"No not yet" Jose said weakly standing up

"Your through give it up" he said in a threatening tone

Natsu stood back up ready to go again but before anyone in the room could do anything a light filled the room when it cleared Jose was snow white and shaking Natsu walked over and tapped him causing him to fall over

"What just happened" Lucy asked as Cheering could be heard from outside

"I'm pretty sure that was gramps" Natsu said smiling "we won"


	18. A Place to Call Home

Chapter 18: A Place to Call Home

Phantom Lords boat had begun to sink the cheering of the people out side stopped as they watched the heavily damage ship go down.

"Wait? Where are they?" Cana yelled

Everyone stared waiting for some sign that they where all right

"Don't worry" Makarov spoke "Look" he pointed to a life raft heading from the sinking ship

On the Bow of the raft was Natsu doing a captain Morgan Pose behind him stood Lucy and Erza, Grey was leaning against the side of the boat behind Erza, Gajeel and Elfman rowed with Wendy and Mira sitting next to them, the Exceeds sat on the shoulders or laps of there owners and Loke sat at the back of the boat resting his arms up on the edge.

"That's them" Laki said stating the obvious

"There all ok" Cana said with a smile forming on her lips and tears forming in her eyes

"Are you crying" Wakaba asked

"Hell No!" She yelled defensively hitting Wakaba in the stomach.

Natsu saw everyone looking at them and gave his big trademark smile and started laughing

"FAIRY TAIL" Natsu yelled holding his index finger up with his thumb sticking out, Lucy looked around as the rest of Fairy Tail copied the act; Lucy smiled and joined the others.

Loke also gave a small smile at the symbol that must mean something special to them, slowly and a little bit reluctant Loke joined in, no one noticed the navy captain joining in except Wendy who gave him a sweet smile.

Everyone was sitting on the cliff nursing there wounds and talking to each other

Levy was bandaging Gajeel up despite his protests and complaints from Jet and Droy

Cana, Macao and Wakaba where already drinking again, Porlyusica was healing Reedus why'll yelling at Makarov and Natsu had been bandaged and now sat with Lucy, Loke, Happy and Grey

"Ouch" Lucy said feeling a bruise on her side.

"Are you ok" the three men asked in unison

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bruise" she said

"Good thing I rescued you" Happy said proudly

"You didn't rescue me" Lucy protested

The Navy Medic had already bandaged up Loke and was now working on Grey

"Yeah watch your hands" Grey yelled at the medic

"I'm sorry, uh sir, but your injuries are pretty deep" the medic responded

The medics suddenly looked horrified

"S-sir that doesn't mean take off your pants"

"What are you talk…" Grey stopped mid sentence when he looked down "What the Hell where did my pants go" Grey stood up fast to look for his missing clothes

"Hey guys I eeh" Wendy said closing her eyes when she saw Grey

"Grey loses something?" Cana yelled holding his pants.

Wendy opened her eyes when Grey left to get his pants

"Uhh Lucy I came to check on your injuries" Wendy said putting her glowing hands on Lucy's back

"Wow that feels weird" Lucy said

Loke took his eyes off the girls and focused back on Natsu

"Captain Dragneel"

"Just Natsu" he told Loke with a smile

"Can I ask you a question"

"Sure" Natsu said still smiling

"When we were in the raft and you made that symbol with your hand what did it mean?"

At this point Lucy also started paying attention since she to was wondering that also.

"well it means a couple things the first is even if we part ways and can't see each other we will still be together always it's a symbol of our family and our loyalty to each other second I guess it is what we do to show we are all one and we have each others back lastly it's a symbol of victory gained through each other" Natsu finished

Lucy was amazed that was the smartest thing she's heard him say since she's been with him, Wendy just smiled and went back to work on healing Lucy, Loke gave another small smile

"Well Said" Makarov praised Natsu walking over to them

"Thanks, it's what Gildarts told me" Natsu said with a big grin

"I thought for a second he actually came up with it, man I'm stupid" Lucy thought

"Captain, Orders?" Loke's Latinate said walking over to them

"Oh Lahar good job out there, We need to pack the Ship up and restock supplies when we leave we will sail around the wreckage of Phantom's ship to see if there are any pirates still there, before heading back to the main land"

"And the Girl?" Lahar asked

Everyone looked stared at Loke waiting for his judgment

"Although I hate to let such a pretty face go… she stays"

"Thank you" Lucy said hugging Loke

"Unless you would rather come with me" Loke said with a wink

"umm no thanks"

"You know I really misjudged all of you" Loke said

"Live and Learn my boy" Makarov responded

"All right men, let's pack up" Loke ordered

"Wait, why don't you stay and party with us" Natsu said

"Sorry, where not aloud to party with pirates" Loke said waving goodbye

As Loke and his men walked to there ship at the docks they where greeted by cheers from the people of Magnolia

"Cheers for the Soldiers who came to help us and Fairy Tail" a baker yelled and the cheers got even loader.

"What kind of Pirate Haven cheers for the navy" Lahar asked

"The same one with the pirates of Fairy Tail in it… there all crazy fools" Loke said with a smile.

That night the whole town had a huge party with the Fairy Tail Pirates the guests of honor of course. There was plenty of food and the beer was flowing, the main party was happening in town square where the pirates where hanging out. Lucy once again watched everyone from the sidelines she found she liked to observe people, Mira was singing and Gajeel was sitting by stage with a guitar, Jet and Droy where following Levy around who this time was sober, Erza was sitting quietly eating cake with Cana who was chugging a barrel of ale everything seemed pretty ok, despite what they all just went through. Then she looked over at Grey and Natsu. Grey and Natsu where being admired by the local women Grey noticed and annoyed with them went over to sit with Erza and Cana hoping they would be intimidated by the powerful women and leave him alone, Natsu however was completely oblivious to there constant flirting.

"Captain Dragneel Hi" one of the girls said

"Hey" Natsu said not even looking up from his plate.

"You are really hot" one of the girls said not beating around the bush

"Well yeah I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I'm always hot" He said confused

"Natsu I don't think that's what she met" Happy said taking a break from his fish.

Lucy couldn't help but feel Jealous as the girls flirted with Natsu even if there attempts where unsuccessful

"Looking at some one" Levy asked walking over to her friend

"N-no" Lucy said looking down at her drink

"I see" Levy said looking at Natsu with all the girls

"It's not what you think" Lucy said defending herself

Levy just smiled "if you say so" as she walked away to talk to Romeo, Lucy couldn't help but go back to staring at Natsu she was brought out of her trance by a tug on her hand, Romeo jerked her from the building she was leaning on, dragging her over near Natsu

"Let's dance" he said pretending that to be the reason he grabbed her

"Wait Romeoooo" Lucy said when Romeo spun her around and hit her shines making her fall forward toward Natsu. Lucy was about to hit the ground when she was caught by none other than the world famous pirate Salamander.

"You ok, Luce?" he said

Lucy looked back at Romeo who was currently getting a gold coin from Levy

"Luce?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine" Lucy said

"How much have you had to drink?" Natsu asked

"Not much I was… never mind" Lucy said then noticing Natsu still had her hand, she pulled away quickly, blushing

"Hey Natsu she Liiikes you" Happy said making all the other women around Natsu stare at Lucy with fire in there eyes, luckily the tension was broken by a little girl who walked up to Natsu with a torch

"Here Captain Natsu this is for you" the girl said

Natsu immediately ate the fire

"That was really good" Natsu said patting the girls head which Lucy and the rest of the women thought was really cute, everything seemed to be going well that is until…

"Colorful, colorful shooby doo bop, tremble with love steel grey metallic shoody doo dou".

"I told you not to sing" Natsu said throwing Fire at Gajeel who was currently on stage.

"Shooby doo Bop" Gajeel yelled as he hit Natsu with a demon log sending Natsu into Nab's broken arm

"Watch it Natsu" Nab sad swinging at Natsu with his good arm but because of lack of balance ended up elbowing Elfman, Elfman pushed Nab who ran into Warren who ran into Grey's chair causing grey to knock over the table where Erza's Cake and Cana's Booze was and before you knew it the place turned into a giant brawl

Lucy watched the fight with Happy, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Makarov, Bisca, Porlyusica and the rest of the town people. The towns people where cheering and taking bets on who would beat who. As the members that wore not participating watched, with some of the towns' people yelling at them to join, witch they of course ignored being the smartest of the Fairy Tail pirates

"Oh My" was all Mira said as she ducked to avoid Droy being thrown out of the fight.

"Should we stop them" Lucy asked

"Nah Just let them go Lucy" Makarov said taking a drink from his mug

"I thought I told you to lay of the alcohol" Porlyusica yelled at the old man hitting him in the back of the head

Lucy watched the all out brawl most of them had injuries from the battle but still they insisted on beating the crap out of each other.

"Everyone here is crazy" Lucy said palming her face

"Aye" Happy added.

Lucy looked back and smiled softly

"I wouldn't want it another way" she said as she watched her crazy mates fight each other for no real reason

"I'm home"


	19. Leaving Magnolia

Chapter 19: Leaving Magnolia

In the large mansion that belonged to the Heartfellia family, Jude sat with the letter from Captain Leo Lion, not only did Captain Lion fail his mission but he also said he wouldn't try again

"Damn It, what now" he cursed the incompetence of the captain.

"Your plan didn't work" Jude turned to his associate Siegrain

"This is unfortunate" Siegrain said

"UNFORTUNATE, IT'S A DISASTER" Jude yelled

"For you anyway" Siegrain said with a smirk

"You summand me master" a maid with purple hair asked

"Yes Virgo, Cancel the meeting with the suitor immediately"

"As you wish Master" Virgo said before heading out the door

"I wonder what will happen when people find out the soul air to the Heartfellia family has now become a pirate" Siegrain said mocking Jude

Jude looked at him with anger "What is your game Siegrain" Jude demanded but Siegrain just walked out the door giving a wave goodbye.

"SEGRAIN, SEGRAAAAIN"

It was early in the morning Lucy was walking around magnolia she bought some extra clothes she could wear why'll they are out at sea. She balanced on the ledge next to the river humming happily

"Watch yourself blondie, your one wrong step from swimming" a man on a boat yelled to the young pirate

"I'll be fine thanks" Lucy said as she continued walking.

"Hey Lucy" Levy said jumping up behind her

"Ah" Lucy screamed almost falling in the river luckily Erza caught her.

"You scared me" Lucy said.

"Sorry couldn't help myself" Levy said with a devilish grin

"You got everything you need?" Erza asked

"Yep ready to go" Lucy said giving the two girls a thumbs up and a wink.

"Good because were going after the guy that hired Phantom to kidnap you and destroy Magnolia" Erza said a fire burning her eyes

"Wait we know who did it" Lucy asked

"Yep Gajeel found one of Phantom's members and um let's just say he can be… persuasive" Levy said

Lucy swallowed hard at the thought of Gajeel interrogation techniques

"I bet" she said

"So who was it" Lucy asked afraid of the answer

"I don't know" Levy shrugged "Natsu and Gajeel are the only ones that were there"

It was about eight o'clock when the girls reached the Fairy Tail base Natsu's Ship was ready to sail

"Are you sure you don't need more help with repairs" Macao asked Makarov

"Nah, Laxus' crew is here to help" Makarov said loudly earning a sarcastic cheer from all of the members Laxus Left behind

"Let's go guys" Natsu ordered

All of Natsu's members started walking toward the ship all except Bisca that is

"Bisca what's wrong" Natsu asked

"She's not going with you" Makarov said

"Why not?" Natsu asked confused

"I'm… I'm pregnant" Bisca said

Everyone looked at Bisca and then back to Alzac then back at Bisca

"Oh" Natsu said

"Congratulations" Erza and Levy said

"What about you"? Natsu asked Alzac

"Well without me you don't have a navigator" Alzac said "Just promise I'll be here for the birth of my child"

"Of course" Erza said not even letting Natsu give his ok

Alzac kissed Bisca goodbye as they got ready to sail

Grey leaned against the side of the boat with Elfman when he suddenly he got the feeling someone was watching him he quickly looked over his shoulder but saw no one.

"What's wrong" Elfman asked

"I just got the feeling someone was watching me"

"Being Paranoid is Unmanly" Elfman said

"I'm not being Paranoid I just had a feeling"

"Bye Gramps, Bye Cana, Bye Bisca, Bye everyone else" Natsu yelled as his ship left the cave

"Bye" everyone yelled back at Natsu as they set sail

It was a beautiful day people where in there usual places Alzac at the helm with Natsu at his side with Happy on his shoulder Gajeel in the crows nest with Lily Erza at the bow of the ship Mira at the bar and everyone else kind of just doing whatever

Natsu watched his crew they had been through a lot, they just defeated there long time rival Phantom Lord with all there members but five either dead or captured by the navy or magnolia. Natsu had to remember to keep an eye out for Boze, Sue, Totomaru, Juvia and especially Jose, but for now he had to take out the man who hired them. When they where far enough out to sea Natsu ordered that everyone to come to the deck. Natsu stood above the others so they could hear him the crew members gathered on the main deck under Natsu standing near the helm all except Alzac who kept steering the boat and Gajeel who stayed in the crows nest since he could hear with his dragon scenes and already knew the information anyway

"As you all know someone paid phantom lord to attack us, they tried to kidnap Lucy and where going to get revenge, the man that did this in none other then" Natsu paused and Lucy waited with fear.

After what felt like ages to Lucy Natsu spoke again

"Jude Heartfellia"


	20. The Heartfellia Conflict

Chapter 20: The Heartfellia Conflict

"As you all know someone paid phantom lord to attack us, they tried to kidnap Lucy and that man is Jude Heartfellia"

Lucy fell to her knees upon hearing the name, her ship mates pretended not to notice and went on with there usual routine

"Lucy can we speak to you in private" Erza asked

Lucy looked up at her and gave a simple nod and followed Erza into the captains quarters, she was met by Natsu and Grey, Natsu was sitting at a large desk next to him stood grey leaning against a wall the room. The room was big with a farley large the desk was placed by the door with two chairs in front of it, there was also a tactical table and another room connected Lucy could see a very well made bed in that back room which obviously pointed out Natsu doesn't sleep there. Erza joined Natsu and Grey on the other side of the desk, and motioned for Lucy to have a seat.

"Before we go on this mission we want to know why this guy wanted to kidnap you" Erza said. Lucy broke down crying, causing the three pirates too jump back in shock, pirates don't see tears to often.

"What's wrong what did he do to you" Natsu said angrily

"He-he's my father"

This made the three pirates stop and stare at each other in silence for a couple minutes

"W-what" Grey sad speaking first

"He's my father" Lucy repeated

"The one you ran away from?" Natsu asked, which earned him a of course that one look from Grey and Erza, Lucy however just shook her head yes

"Are you going to kill him?" Lucy asked drying her tears

"We um…" was the only answer she got from Erza

Lucy started crying again

"Lucy" Natsu said looking at her seriously

Your going to be the one to face your father it's your choice, we will reach Heartfellia Isle in a week be prepared"

Lucy looked back up she knew Natsu was right she had to face her father once and for all

The week flew by for Lucy nothing in particular happened same old craziness

And before she knew it she was staring at a large mansion that only a month or two ago she ran away from. As Lucy walked toward the door she was greeted by a young maid with purple hair a maid that loyally served her since she was about thirteen.

"Princess?" Virgo asked

"Hey Virgo"

"I am happy to see you princess, did you leave because of me, was my service not adequate do you wish to punish me? Virgo said

"Um no Virgo that's ok, is my father home" Lucy asked

"He is in his study princess would you like me to announce your arrival.

"No thank you" Lucy said walking into the house

Everyone inside stopped what they where doing and rushed Lucy, telling her how much they missed her and how happy they where to see that she was ok. Lucy eventually made it to her Fathers study.

"Father" she called out

The man sitting in the chair immediately looked up

"Lucy!"

"Hello father" she said

"Welcome back, you're just in time" Jude said

"For what?" Lucy asked

"You're wedding; you will be marrying a member of the Lobster family"

Lucy shook her head, she ran away and she didn't even get a hug from her father he didn't even get out of his chair.

"No father" she said

"What?"

"I ran away father, and I found people who love me I found a real family and then you hire some one to kill them" Lucy yelled at her father

"You mean those filthy pirates" Jude rose from his seat to scold his daughter but was cut off by Lucy

"Those filthy pirates, care about me more then you ever did, they fought and bleed for me, to save me from you, but now I'm here to save myself, don't ever send someone after me again. Because next time I wont come see you, and I wont stop them from killing you" as Lucy finished she walked out the door not even looking at her father.

Jude was stunned to receive such a threat from his own daughter

"Lucy, get back here" Jude yelled "LUCY" but was ignored

Lucy walked back to the front door where Virgo was still waiting

"Shall I make your bed princess?" Virgo asked

"No Virgo I'm leaving" Lucy answered

"For how long?"

Lucy looked around the mansion she didn't want to say forever one day she hoped to be able to return she looked back at Virgo and with a smile said "A long time Virgo, a long time" with that Lucy left the mansion.

Lucy was standing in front of her mother's grave when Natsu, Happy, Grey and Erza came behind her

"You ready?" Natsu asked

Lucy looked up from the grave and gave a determined smile.

A few minutes later Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail Pirates that went on the raid where on there way to the secret Heartfellia vault. Gajeel was the first to enter the vault room; he was greeted by a sword to his throat.

"Don't move" the guard holding the sword yelled. Gajeel resounded by taking a bite out of the sword, needles to say the guard was a little more then surprised before Gajeel sent him through a wall.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Happy, Grey entered immediately afterwards

"Stand down" Lucy commanded the rest of the guards.

Some of the guards recognized Lucy did as she said, however some insisted of resisting running to attack the pirates they were met by a large amount of fire knocking them out quickly, Grey ran to the vault freezing it, then Erza and Elfman attacked the sides weak from the ice, the vault door fell revealing the biggest amount of gold any of them had ever seen in one place except maybe in Fairy Tails vault but the gold there is always being added to and taken from so it wasn't really clear

"Grab everything you can" Natsu ordered. Macao, Wakaba, Jet and Droy entered the room to help carry there bounty. They met little resistance on the way back to the ship. They quickly loaded there treasure and sailed away.

The fairies celebrated there victory that night the party was less wild then the others. Everyone was on deck drinking but not excessively and just enjoyed the others company.

"Um Natsu" Mira said kind of nervously coming up from the commons

"What's wrong Mira" Natsu asked

"Well it seems we have a stow away" she said, everyone stopped what they were doing they never had a stow away before, who in there right mind would stow away with pirates and then they looked back at them Elfman who came behind his sister holding a maid with purple hair

"Virgo?" Lucy said

"You know her?" Grey asked

"Yeah she was my maid before I ran away" Lucy answered

"Forgive me Princess, but I couldn't let you go alone this time, would you like to punish me" Virgo said

"Princess? I didn't know the Heartfellia family was royalty" happy said

"Were not that's just what she calls me" Lucy said

"What does she mean by punish?" Gajeel asked

"nothing she just always says that" Lucy responded waving her arms in front of her

"Well Natsu?" Erza asked

"Can you fight?" Natsu interrogated Virgo

"I can do what ever princess wants me to do" She resounded "She is my mistress I am her loyal servant"

Everyone giggled at Lucy who was standing there embarrassed of the royal treatment she was getting from her former servant

"Well as long as you can be useful you can stay… I know you can help Mira in the kitchen" Natsu said acting like he just came up with the best idea ever.

"As you wish" Virgo said bowing

And with that the party went on

"Virgo could you bring me some cake" Erza asked

"Right away mistress"

"I like her" Erza said

"Hey but something tells me she isn't gonna do much in a fight" Gajeel scoffed

"So she's not a pirate, she just works for them" Mira said "It will be nice to have more help in the kitchen"

"So exactly how much land on that island does your father own?" Grey asked Lucy

"What? Oh no he owns the whole island" She said

Everyone just froze

"What?" Lucy asked

"He owns an entire island" Grey whispered to Natsu

"And she acts like it's nothing" Natsu whispered back

"She's weird" happy said

"Aye" Natsu and Grey said back still in shock until Grey once again got a funny feeling like someone was watching him

Grey turned around looking off the boat for someone or something that was watching him

"What's wrong Grey?" Levy asked

"Nothing I just thought… never mind" Grey said

"He's just being paranoid again" Elfman said

"No I'm not" Grey yelled

"Yeah maybe he has a stalker" Levy joked

"In the middle of the ocean" Gajeel said like he was calling Levy stupid

"Yeah maybe she's in a row boat" Lucy added

"Nobody would be crazy enough to stalk Grey that's pathetic" Gajeel said

"What's that supposed to mean" Grey complained

"Let alone in a row boat" Gajeel finished ignoring Grey

Meanwhile nobody could see the small row boat in the dark with the young women it holding a telescope in on hand and a doll in the other

"Oh Grey" Juvia swooned "Some day you will be Juvia's" she looked through the telescope and saw Grey leaning against the side of the ship, she squealed and hugged her home made Grey doll.

"Juvia loves you Grey"

Back on the ship Natsu sat with Lucy, Happy and Alzac

"So, where to next?" Alzac asked Natsu

"Magnolia, we can't keep this much gold on the ship and we have to get you back to Bisca" Natsu responded

"Are you sure, you haven't found another navigator yet" Alzac warned

"We will be fine, To Magnolia!"


	21. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

Siegrain entered his office in the council building where a young woman was waiting for him. The woman wore a elegant white robe and had long black hair

"Welcome back" she said

"Hello Ultear, hope you haven't been waiting long" Siegrain said back

"Not at all master, how was your visit to Heartfellia Isle"

"Unfortunately things didn't go as planed" Siegrain

"I was hoping to destroy Fairy Tail with out getting the council involved" Siegrain said

"How unfortunate"

"It's nothing but an annoyance, unfortunately for Jude Heartfellia I think he is about to lose a large amount of money assuming the pirates didn't take it all" Siegrain said with a smile, oh and I have a dishonorable discharge here I need it mailed to Admiral - " Siegrain said handing Ultear a envelope

"With all due respect you usually don't call me to do such simple, things is there anything else" Ultear asked

"Yes I have a mission for you"

"What is it Master"

"Have you ever heard of Deliora" Siegrain said an evil smile on his face

I have decided to continue this story in a sequel **Fairies of the Caribbean 2: Ghosts of the Past **


End file.
